


All I have to do is breathe

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019, IryStorm, Yamanari_Tai



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Not copy to another site, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamanari_Tai/pseuds/Yamanari_Tai
Summary: Все эти романтические истории про альфу и омегу, Метки навсегда — они были не о нём. Конечно, Квентин мечтал когда-то, в детстве. Но если посмотреть правде в глаза, то какая любовь?





	All I have to do is breathe

**Author's Note:**

> омегаверс!AU со всеми вытекающими

Квентин никогда в жизни не был так растерян. Учитывая, что его можно было назвать экспертом по неловким ситуациям, это говорило о многом. Он шёл, не глядя по сторонам, и только прижимал к груди стопку скреплённых листов, которую ему всучила та странная бета. И Квентин даже не спросил её, что происходит, просто вышел, как послушный щенок, и теперь злился на себя и одновременно порывался не то вернуться, не то поскорее нырнуть дома под плед и забыть обо всей этой чертовщине с собеседованием. По едва заметным признакам он чуял, что по пути надо бы забежать в аптеку за новой пачкой таблеток, но эта мысль моргнула где-то на краю сознания и забылась.Среди всего происходящего собственное тело волновало его меньше всего.

А потом ветер вдруг швырнул ему в лицо горсть листвы, выхватил обложку рукописи и унёс в какой-то переулок. Квентин рванул за ним, не думая, протиснулся сквозь решетку с широко расставленными прутьями, потом в просвет меж деревьями...

И оказался вдруг на ровном чистом газоне. Хмурый осенний день так резко сменился ярким светом, что пришлось тереть глаза, сжимая в кулаке пойманную страницу. Квентин заозирался, открыв рот — и только теперь заметил впечатляющую громаду здания перед собой.

И каменный постамент с высеченными на нём буквами.

«Брейкбиллс».

Его как магнитом потянуло ближе. Идя по залитой солнцем (откуда солнце, был же вечер!) лужайке, он ощущал, как сильно бьётся сердце. На постаменте у входа возлежал парень — красивый и статный, с тёмными кудрявыми волосами и пристальным взглядом.

Альфа.

Квентин сглотнул и остановился, разглядывая видение во все глаза.

Видение, тем временем, извлекло длинными пальцами сигарету изо рта и вопросило:

— Квентин... Колдуотер?

— А... ага, — выдавил он, изо всех сил вцепившись в ремень сумки. — Ты — галлюцинация?

— Если я скажу, что да, ты мне поверишь? — хмыкнул парень и спрыгнул к нему. — Я Элиот.

Квентина моментально окутало чужим запахом. Сильным, вкусным, потрясающим. Всё внутри задрожало от желания рухнуть перед альфой на колени и...

— Опаздываешь, — привёл его в чувство чужой глубокий голос, и Квентин поспешно потряс головой, избавляясь от наваждения. Альфа смотрел на него в упор, сунув в карман карточку с именем и зажав сигарету в кончиках пальцев.

Даже сигаретный дым не перебивал его запаха.

— Куда? — тупо спросил Квентин, которого ужасно вело, а альфа, словно нарочно, подступил ещё ближе.

— На твой экзамен, — улыбнулся он, втягивая носом воздух, и Квентин замер, видя, как мгновенно расширились чужие зрачки. — Тебя уже ждут.

— Так надо идти? — промямлил Квентин, совершенно сбитый с толку, и Элиот кивнул, втянув густой белый дым.

Они пялились друг на друга целую вечность. У Квентина стучало в ушах и меньше всего он сейчас хотел куда бы то ни было идти. Остатками здравого смысла он понимал, что дело в близкой течке и не принятых с утра супрессантах. Но остальная часть его сознания буквально выла от желания немедленно предложить себя альфе. Унизительно и потрясающе.

Он сглотнул, когда альфа — Элиот — подошёл совсем вплотную.

— Сладкий, — тихо сказал он, втягивая воздух у самой шеи Квентина. Тот задрожал, закусив губу, не решаясь ни оттолкнуть, ни убежать. — Если б не приказ декана, я бы вовсе не в аудиторию тебя потащил. Надеюсь, ты поступишь, Квентин Колдуотер.

Он отстранился и с сожалением вздохнул.

— Нам и правда пора.

Он пошёл к зданию, и Квентин, совершенно оглушённый происходящим, неловко поплёлся за ним.

После целого лабиринта коридоров, Элиот наконец открыл перед ним высокую дверь какого-то номерного зала, и Квентин послушно шагнул через порог, ещё на мгновение окунувшись в чужой потрясающий запах.

А затем все ощущения разом пропали — как отрезало. Квентин замер, удивлённо пялясь на длинные ряды парт и пытаясь понять, кто отнял у него обоняние и все остальные чувства разом.

— Без паники, — раздался на ухом шепот Элиота, и Квентин чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, — в экзаменационном зале стоят сенсорные щиты, так что не пугайся, мой сладкий, всё вернётся. Если не облажаешься, — Квентин хотел было возразить или возмутиться, но Элиот уже махал рукой высокому седому мужчине.

— Мистер Колдуотер, — укоризненно произнёс тот, — займите своё место. Элиот, ты свободен.

Квентин на трясущихся ногах прошёл к единственной пустой парте, а когда оглянулся на дверь, Элиота уже там не было.

***

Прошло уже несколько часов, а Квентин всё никак не мог поверить в происходящее. День казался бесконечным сном, несмотря на то, что у него на руках была бумага о зачислении в Академию магических искусств «Брейкбиллс», стопка учебников и ключ от комнаты в общежитии, которую отныне ему придётся делить с вечно раздражённым омегой по имени Пенни.

Магия существует, с ума сойти. Квентин присел на кровать и всё-таки себя ущипнул. Резкая боль привела его в чувство: происходящее — не сон и не галлюцинация. Но как такое может быть?

Пенни недовольно захлопнул учебник и воззрился на Квентина со смесью жалости и презрения:

— Хватит так громко думать! Да, ты не спишь, и это всё правда. А теперь пойди погуляй, блин, я тут учиться пытаюсь.

Погулять было в общем-то неплохой идеей.

Вот только дверь в их комнату распахнулась раньше, чем Квентин успел взяться за ручку.

На пороге стоял Элиот, успевший переодеться из светлого в тёмное, и улыбался.

— Вот и ты, Квентин, — провозгласил он, и Квентин невольно сглотнул: от проникшего в комнату запаха сладко закружилась голова.

Пенни тоже привстал с постели, меряя незнакомого альфу взглядом.

— Тебе чего? — спросил хмуро, потягивая носом, и Элиот медленно повернулся к нему, словно только что заметил.

— Сначала подрасти, и даже тогда не приставай к старшим, — промурлыкал он, словно с ребёнком говорил, а потом вдруг сменил тон. — Пойди погуляй, дорогуша. У меня к Квентину есть небольшое дело.

— Послушай, мистер, — начал было Пенни и осёкся. — Эй, Колдуотер, ты... ты в порядке?

Квентин вздрогнул, сообразив, что уже несколько минут не дышит. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, внутри всё горело, по спине катились капельки пота, а всё, что он сейчас осознавал, был запах Элиота. Квентин с трудом выдохнул и трясущимися руками принялся шарить по карманам.

— Твою мать, ты что, без таблеток? — Пенни оказался рядом и толкнул его в плечо. — Совсем с ума сошёл?

Супрессантов предсказуемо не нашлось — он ведь так и не купил новую пачку.

— Надо отвести тебя в медпункт или что есть в этом сраном Хогвартсе.

— Поздно, — низким голосом сказал Элиот и взял Квентина за запястье. Квентин всхлипнул и всё-таки не сдержал стона.

— Ну охуеть теперь, — закатил глаза Пенни и поморщился. — От вас разит.

— Тогда забирай сумку и сваливай. — Элиот стрельнул на него взглядом и поджал губы. — Я серьёзно. Таблетки тут уже не помогут.

Пенни, кажется, сказал ещё что-то, но Квентин не понял ни слова. Вокруг что-то происходило, Пенни, кажется, ругался и грозился чем-то, а Элиот отвечал ему ровно и холодно.

А ещё Элиот держал его за запястье и, задрав манжет толстовки, гладил большим пальцем голую кожу.

И это было потрясающе, Квентин облизал сухие, горячие губы, глядя Элиоту в вырез рубашки и слыша его голос словно сквозь густую толщу воды.

Джулия всегда напоминала ему про таблетки, но в этот раз она злилась на него за сомнения и попытки цепляться за «Филлори» и сказала — Квентин помнил, хоть его мозг и плавился сейчас — она сказала, что он должен сам о себе заботиться, если хочет чего-нибудь в жизни добиться.

И кажется, он облажался в рекордные сроки.

В закрытой комнате в общаге, без таблеток. Наедине с альфой. С Элиотом, который смотрел так, словно боролся с желанием сожрать его целиком.

— Ну-с, и как ты докатился до жизни такой, Квентин Колдуотер? — спросил Элиот.

Квентин моргнул, только сейчас заметив, что Пенни в комнате нет.

— Я зашёл поздравить тебя с поступлением и предложить выпить в надежде на продолжение, — продолжал Элиот, расхаживая по комнате — Квентин как загипнотизированный неотрывно следил за ним. — А тут ты, с течкой и весь готовый. Тебя мама не учила не гулять в присутствии альф без таблеток?

— Я... забыл, — выдохнул Квентин, обнимая себя руками. Его потряхивало — возбуждение разливалось по телу и член болезненно ныл, упираясь в ширинку.

— В этом я не сомневаюсь, — покачал головой Элиот. — Вот только теперь у нас проблема. Если я сейчас отсюда выйду, следующие пару дней мы оба проведём в филиале ада и хорошо, если без последствий. А я, знаешь ли, привык заботиться о себе.

Квентин облизнул горячие губы. Их покалывало от желания впиться в красивый рот Элиота.

— Кью, сосредоточься. — Элиот помахал перед его лицом рукой. — Когда у тебя в последний раз был альфа?

Квентин моргнул и отвёл взгляд.

— Твою мать... Ты серьёзно?

— Я... я был только с бетой, — признался Квентин. — Или на супрессантах.

Элиот потер ладонями лицо, и Квентин завис, пялясь на упавшие на его лоб кудрявые прядки.

— Как ты вообще дожил до таких лет? — протянул Элиот, и Квентин неловко пожал плечами. — Как, Квентин?

— В таблетках нет ничего плохого, — слабо огрызнулся Квентин, зажмурившись, чтобы хоть так оградить себя от сумасшедшего запаха альфы.

— И в предусмотрительности тоже, — фыркнул Элиот, — но что мы имеем в итоге?

Квентин услышал шаги, а потом почувствовал приток свежего воздуха: Элиот настежь распахнул окно.

— Садись, — приказал он, указывая на кровать, и сам сел за столом Пенни, в другом конце комнаты — пусть и крошечной, но Квентин сумел вдохнуть немного свободнее. — И слушай меня внимательно.

Квентин сел, не отводя от него глаз, и поспешно прикрыл пах подушкой, вцепившись в неё, как в спасательный круг. Элиот только закатил глаза.

— Твоё тело сейчас — прямо фабрика феромонов, — начал Элиот хмуро. — Обычно когда начинается течка, нужно или пить супрессанты, или вязаться с альфой. Не знаю, чем ты занимался с той бетой — а она наверняка ещё и девушка была, верно? — но это было не лучшее решение. Обычно первая вязка омеги с альфой происходит лет в восемнадцать, если не раньше. А тебе сколько?

— Двадцать четыре, — выдохнул Квентин, млея от его голоса.

— Двадцать че... Ты и правда уникум, Кью. — Элиот покачал головой. — Я к тому, что тебе невероятно повезло дожить до своих лет, так и не проведя ни одной нормальной вязки. Похвально, но и глупо тоже. Всё, что ты столько подавлял, рано или поздно вырвалось бы. И хорошо, если бы это случилось с альфой, которого ты... Чёрт возьми, из меня хреновый проповедник.

Квентину было всё равно. Смысл слов Элиота доходил до него с трудом, плюс он и сам всё это знал и втайне надеялся, что рано или поздно встретит своего альфу.

— Но ты встретил меня, и наши инстинкты срезонировали. Чёрт, да они с любым альфой срезонировали бы, чем ты вообще думал?! Не каждый стал бы с тобой... разговаривать.

— В смысле? — промямлил Квентин, ёрзая на постели. — Мы в двадцать первом веке, в современном Нью-Йорке, и...

— И тебя завалил бы первый же альфа, решивший, что может, — перебил его Элиот вкрадчивым тихим голосом. — Не веришь, современный мой? Выйди за дверь, прогуляйся до соседнего корпуса, если готов проверить свою дурацкую маленькую теорию на собственной шкуре.

Квентин покосился на дверь и втянул голову в плечи. Думать было тяжело, мысли вязли, но даже в этом состоянии он отчего-то знал, что Элиот прав.

— И что теперь? — спросил тихо, слыша, что голос дрожит, и бессильно злясь на себя. Элиот был слишком далеко, он нужен был Квентину ближе, гораздо ближе.

Он бы ни за что не отказал Элиоту в том потенциальном свидании, и у него до сих голова кружилась от одной этой мысли. Всю свою жизнь — Элиот прав — он всеми силами избегал контактов с альфами. А теперь вдруг оказался в самом пекле. И понятия не имел, что делать.

— А теперь, — Элиот поднялся и подошел ближе, — мне стоило бы тебя трахнуть. Как нормальному альфе.

Квентин напрягся. Тело ужасно хотело этого, он хотел этого, но... Не так.

Всё должно было быть не так. Элиот бы позвал его выпить, они бы пообщались, а там, глядишь, к следующей течке понравились бы друг другу настолько, чтобы переспать.

Квентин сглотнул, бросив на Элиота настороженный взгляд. Тот вздохнул.

— К счастью, назвать меня нормальным альфой было бы опрометчиво. — Он вернулся на своё место. — Я не буду с тобой спать, Кью, я не насильник. Предпочитаю, чтобы омеги приходили в мою постель в здравом уме, а не потому, что у них нет выбора.

Квентин закрыл глаза, переваривая это заявление. Внутри него всё горело, тихий голос шептал забыть обо всём и влезть Элиоту на колени, ощутить его член под собой, его рот на своих губах, смешать их запахи, чтобы не сходить больше с ума, или чтобы свихнуться окончательно.

— Я не смогу, — выпалил он, жмурясь, сам толком не осознавая, о чём говорит. — Не могу, Элиот, мне нужно...

— Знаю, — сказал Элиот, — знаю, малыш. Потерпи немного.

Скрипнул стул, затем половицы, и густой запах альфы приблизился. Квентин распахнул глаза: Элиот сидел напротив него, на кровати Пенни, и смотрел тёмными глазами, в которых плескался плохо скрываемый жар.

— Элиот, — жалобно выдавил Квентин, сжимая пальцы на наволочке.

— Я о тебе позабочусь, — тихо отозвался Элиот. — Просто дыши, Кью, и всё будет хорошо.

Квентин и сам не понял, почему подчинился этому мягкому приказу — просто прижал к себе подушку и начал следить за дыханием. Это помогло: пламя внутри слегка утихло, и жажда перестала терзать так, что покалывало кончики пальцев, ушла глубже и свернулась тугим клубком в животе.

— Дыши и не бойся, — сказал Элиот, беря его за руку. Квентина бросили в дрожь, а Элиот зашептал что-то, плавно двигая пальцами второй руки. Он словно танцевал ими, напряжённый и красивый в своей сосредоточенности — а потом их сомкнутые ладони вдруг обвила лента золотых искр. Обвила дважды и растаяла в воздухе.

Придя в себя от изумления, Квентин понял, что больше не умирает. Непреодолимый зов превратился в тихий отзвук изнутри, и пламя медленно гасло — даже быстрее, чем на таблетках, словно кто-то залил его чудесным огнетушителем.

Элиот погладил его ладонь кончиками пальцев, не отпуская.

— Легче? — голос у него был хриплый и довольный.

— Что ты сделал? — выдохнул Квентин.

— Применил полученные знания на практике, — хмыкнул тот. — Это подавляющее заклинание. Не такое мощное и сложное, как в экзаменационном зале, и имеет свои нюансы, но главное, что работает. Немного остудит твой пыл.

— Какие нюансы?

— Нам всё равно нужно будет провести пару дней в обществе друг друга, — пояснил Элиот. — Заклинание завязано на меня, так что... Рядом со мной тебе будет легче, но при этом мы не будем умирать от желания трахаться круглые сутки.

Квентин на нетвёрдых ногах подошёл к рюкзаку, брошенному на пол у двери, выудил оттуда бутылку с водой и осушил её почти наполовину.

— Да, пить тебе тоже будет хотеться постоянно, как и мне.

— Почему ты... это всё делаешь?

— Я уже сказал: я не насильник. Какой смысл в том, что ты ляжешь под меня, не желая, собственно, самого меня? Это неинтересно.

Квентин утёр вспотевший лоб и присел обратно на кровать, напротив Элиота. Разум постепенно возвращался, и теперь Квентину было стыдно от своих мыслей и поведения.

— Но за эти мучения ты будешь должен мне свидание.

— Сначала посмотрим на это «потом», — буркнул Квентин, краснея ушами, и откинулся спиной на кровать. — Пенни меня убьёт.

— Пенни переживёт, — легкомысленно отмахнулся Элиот, тоже улёгся на спину и протянул ноги вперед, уложив их на кровать Квентину. Тот невольно проследил взглядом их бесконечную длину и тихо вздохнул. — Я видел на экзамене альфу, которая положила на него глаз. Бедный мальчик, ему точно не устоять.

— Он читает мысли, — неожиданно для себя пожаловался Квентин. — Разве в академии нет на это какого-нибудь запрета?

Элиот хмыкнул, положив ногу на ногу.

— Полно, вот только каждый из них можно обойти. Тем более, что твой Пенни ещё совсем новичок в магии и наверняка понятия не имеет, куда деваться от своего дара. Дай попить?

Квентин перекинул ему бутылку.

— Я не пропущу занятий?

— Они начнутся через неделю, — отозвался Элиот и громко вздохнул. — Надо было тащить тебя в наш домик. Кровати в общежитиях — полный отстой.

— А чем мы тогда будем заниматься? — поинтересовался Квентин, тихо млея от ощущения тепла Элиота рядом.

— Да чем угодно, главное, не отлучаться друг от друга надолго. Познакомлю тебя с Марго — это моя лучшая подруга — и с Брейкбиллс вообще. Тут на самом деле неплохо.

— Ещё утром я не догадывался о том, что магия существует, — вздохнул Квентин. — И вот я лежу под заклинанием рядом с альфой в академии магии. Обалдеть.

Элиот рассмеялся тихим мелодичным смехом.

— Ты не один такой, Кью, поверь. Всем новичкам непросто в первый год. Но магия всё искупает.

Элиот поднял руку и сделал несколько замысловатых движений пальцами. В воздухе перед Кью возникла россыпь искр, которая сложилась в единорога.

— Потрясающе, — выдохнул он. — И я так смогу?

— Это баловство. Настоящая магия сложнее, но интереснее. И ты сможешь, если будешь прикладывать усилия.

Квентина потянуло в сон.

— Спи, — милостиво разрешил Элиот, и у Квентина не нашлось сил возразить. — Я предупрежу, кого надо, что тебя не будет на экскурсии и парочке вводных. Не переживай, взамен у тебя будет лучший экскурсовод всея Брейкбиллс.

— Дай угадаю, — пробормотал Квентин, обнимая подушку, и Элиот засмеялся в ответ.

— Единственный и неповторимый. Добро пожаловать в Брейкбиллс, Квентин Колдуотер.

***

На следующее утро Элиот разбудил его, проверил, держится ли заклинание и остался доволен. Квентин чувствовал себя странно: словно на грани течки, но не в ней, и контроль давался удивительно легко. Даже не хотелось по привычке ненавидеть своё предательское тело. Магия даже физиологию держала под контролем, и Квентину не пришлось поутру менять простыни, к его огромному облегчению.

А потом Элиот потащил его завтракать и по пути показал ошалевшему от окружающего мира Квентину столько всего, сколько просто не могло поместиться в голове. Огромный зелёный двор, коридоры, столовая, домик физиков, всё это закружило Квентина водоворотом событий, и очнулся он только поздно вечером, когда Элиот закрыл за ними обоими двери своей спальни.

Комната, где он жил, явно была рассчитана на одного, и при этом всё равно была больше,чем спальня Квентина. Он присвистнул.

— Я префект физиков, сынок, — горделиво хмыкнул тот. — Так что мне положены некоторые привилегии.

На удивление, здесь Квентин чувствовал себя свободнее. Как выяснилось, Элиот организовал, чтоб его вещи перенесли сюда, так что он вынул из сумки штаны и футболку и с удовольствием пошёл в душ. А вернувшись, залип на пороге — Элиот переодевался. Квентин не сдержался — облизал взглядом стройную спину, красивые руки и, когда Элиот обернулся, мельком увидел дорожку густых волос, уходящих за кромку пижамных штанов.

— Нехорошо подглядывать, — цокнул языком Элиот, заметив его наблюдения. — Смирись, малыш, это пока не твоё.

От этого «пока» у Квентина сладко дрогнуло внизу живота, но он потряс головой, прогоняя наваждение.

— Обычно я сплю голым, так что тебе не повезло, — подмигнул Элиот и первым забрался на шикарную постель. — Только никому не говори: узнают, что я сплю с омегой без секса — засмеют. А я очень долго работал над своей репутацией.

По его тону Квентин так и не понял, шутит тот или нет.

— Не стой столбом, милый, и иди сюда, — позвал Элиот, закинув руки за голову и похабно улыбаясь. — Я не кусаюсь.

Квентин аж фыркнул от возмущения и помялся на месте.

— Может, я лучше на диване?..

— Брось, — отрезал Элиот, — чем дальше мы друг от друга, тем слабее действие заклинания. Хочешь проснуться утром от воя всех окрестных альф, которые сбегутся на запах твоей проснувшейся течки? — Он заботливо откинул одеяло на свободной половине кровати.

Квентин вздохнул, взвесил все за и против и залез к нему, тут же натянув одеяло до подбородка. Элиот хохотнул и повернулся на бок, к нему лицом.

Было тепло — и странно спокойно.

— Ну рассказывай, Квентин Колдуотер.

— О... чём?

— О себе, конечно. Раз уж нормального свидания у нас не вышло.

Квентин пожал плечами, желая закутаться в одеяло ещё сильнее.

— Не о чём, собственно. Я обычный человек.

— И какой же он, обычный человек?

Квентин помедлил под выжидающим взглядом, а потом всё же заговорил.

— Ну... я вырос с отцом, учился в обычной школе... В колледже изучал английскую литературу. Люблю книги Пловера о Филлори, ты о них, наверное, и не слышал...

— Ты удивишься, — улыбнулся Элиот. — Продолжай.

— А больше и нечего. Достижений нет, интересных хобби — тоже.

— Ты себя недооцениваешь, Кью. — Элиот вдруг прикоснулся к его щеке, и Квентин вздрогнул. — Ты — волшебник, это уже больше, чем обычный человек. Ты милый. И добрый. И наверняка немножко задрот — английская литература, серьёзно? Ещё у тебя наверняка не так уж много друзей, в этом мы похожи. И ты очень боишься где-нибудь налажать.

— Ты тоже мысли читаешь? — От слов и прикосновения Элиота по телу разливалось приятное тепло.

— Мне не нужна телепатия, чтобы видеть тебя насквозь. Ты романтик и просто хороший парень. Это чудо, правда, что тебя ещё никто не прибрал к рукам.

— Желающих особо и не было, — пробормотал Квентин, невольно прижимаясь к его ладони. Чем ближе они были, тем легче дышалось: сегодня в парке Квентин случайно задержался, отстав от Элиота на пару минут — и был вознагражден вспышкой жара и несколькими слишком внимательными взглядами.

— Глупцы, — мягко усмехнулся Элиот. Его кудри разметались по подушке, а улыбки красивее Квентин в жизни не видел.

— Твоя очередь, — выпалил он, чтобы не падать глубже в водоворот мыслей.

Элиот поёрзал на своей половине.

— Какие-нибудь догадки?

Квентин смерил его взглядом.

— Счастливое детство? Богатые родители? Ты всегда знал о своей магии и абсолютно в ладах с собой и своей сущностью альфы?

Элиот засмеялся.

— Кью, как можно было ошибиться в каждом предположении? Серьёзно, твоя нелепость просто очаровательна.

Квентин слегка надулся, не в силах, тем не менее, отвести от него глаз.

— Но ты производишь такое впечатление, — упрямо сказал он.

— Это потому, — отозвался Элиот, — что я многие годы этого добивался. Чёрт, малыш, обычно я не разглашаю подобную информацию на первом свидании, — улыбка снова коснулась его губ, и Квентин тихонько млел от этой картинки, подтянув колени к груди. — Но тебе хочется рассказать. Не омега, а чудо какое-то.

Квентин даже не стал возражать, просто лежал и слушал его историю: простого мальчика с отдалённой фермы, который с нуля выстроил себе такую жизнь, которую всегда хотел.

— Величайший проект, — повторил он за Элиотом, когда тот закончил, и нащупал под одеялом его руку. — Неужели даже то, что ты альфа, в детстве не помогало?

— Там, откуда я родом, мыслят другими категориями, Кью, — объяснил Элиот. — Надеюсь, тебе посчастливится не встретить таких людей на своём пути.

— Пока что мне в этом плане везёт, — пробормотал Квентин, сам смущаясь своих слов, и Элиот в ответ только сжал его ладонь в своей.

— Просто ты очень доверчивый. — От тепла его ладони в своей Квентину было ужасно уютно. — Это может быть опасно. Обещай, что будешь внимательнее, ладно?

— Ладно, — нехотя пообещал он, не понимая до конца, в чём же проблема. Несмотря на всё, что у него было в жизни, он не хотел закрываться от мира и людей.

Элиот принялся поглаживать большим пальцем его запястье, посылая мурашки по всему телу.

— Жаль всё-таки, что это не настоящее свидание, — вздохнул он.

— А что было бы на настоящем? — почему-то шёпотом спросил Квентин.

— О, тебе бы понравилось. Мы бы выпили, пообщались, а в конце ты изнывал бы от желания меня поцеловать.

Квентин фыркнул.

— Очень самонадеянно.

— Ты просто не знаешь, насколько я хорош. — Элиот медленно облизал губы, и Квентин завороженно проследил за ним взглядом. Под одеялом становилось всё жарче.

Некоторое время они молчали, глядя друг на друга, а потом Квентин решился:

— Эй, — позвал он тихо, а когда Элиот улыбнулся в ответ, Квентин потянулся вперёд и быстро чмокнул его в губы, едва успев ощутить их тепло.

И тут же отпрянул и замер, глядя Элиоту в глаза.

А тот только хмыкнул и смерил его взглядом.

— Раз ты у нас в здравом уме, значит, сам напросился.

И не успел Квентин мяукнуть что-нибудь, как Элиот придвинулся ближе, нашёл его руку, а второй скользнул ему на шею, и поцеловал его сам. Сладко и глубоко, скользнув языком в рот. Квентин застонал в этот поцелуй, всем телом подаваясь ему навстречу.

И заскулил, когда Элиот отстранился и облизал свои прекрасные губы, глядя на Квентина сверху вниз.

— С тебя пока хватит, детка, — голос у него опустился на пару тонов, а запах забивал Квентину нос и горло. — Давай-ка усилим наше заклинание, просто на всякий случай.

Квентин, как зачарованный, послушно протянул ему руку, и смотрел, не отрываясь, как Элиот колдует, пока их ладони снова не обвила золотая лента.

***

Спать в постели Элиота оказалось очень уютно, и Квентин проспал до позднего утра. Впрочем, проснувшись, он узнал, что Элиот — та ещё сова. Солнечный луч пересекал его лицо, и он то и дело морщился, но глаз не открывал.

Квентин залюбовался тонкими чертами лица и рассыпавшимися по подушке кудрями. Он никогда не проводил столько времени с альфой, тем более, в таком близком контакте. Вспомнив о вчерашнем поцелуе, Квентин вспыхнул и машинально коснулся губ. Это было... приятно.

Он всегда считал, что концепция альфа-омега — полный отстой. Какая разница, какой статус у человека, если вы влюблены? Нюансы с течкой он успешно решал таблетками, а однажды — неловким сексом с однокурсницей-бетой. Кажется, им обоим не понравилось, однако напряжение это сняло, так что Квентин обозначил такой вариант для себя как приемлемый. И вот сейчас он впервые настолько наслаждался близостью альфы и не хотел немедленно сбежать.

Элиот, словно почувствовав его взгляд, потянулся как кот и медленно открыл глаза.

— Доброе утро, солнышко, — промурлыкал он, и Квентин отчего-то покраснел. — Последний день заключения?

Квентин и правда проболтался ему ещё в первый день, что обычно мается дня три, а после общее состояние отлично корректируется таблетками.

— Честно говоря, я не жалуюсь, — признался он, неохотно выбираясь из постели и стаскивая домашние штаны.

— Отличные трусы, — фыркнул Элиот, и Квентин мгновенно залился краской. — Колдуотер, ты как будто мечтаешь остаться девственником.

— Я не...

— Формально — нет, — Элиот подвигал бровями, опираясь на спинку кровати, и Квентин невольно обежал взглядом его плечи и грудь. — А на деле...

— Глупости, — буркнул Квентин и сбежал в ванную.

А когда он рискнул вылезти обратно, чувствуя, что перегревается от собственных мыслей, на кровати рядом с Элиотом, опираясь на его грудь, лежала очень красивая девица.

И в упор разглядывала Квентина, совершенно ничего не стесняясь.

Его захлестнуло какой-то злой обидой. Он ведь отлучился всего на несколько минут, откуда тут...

— Ты был прав, он и правда сладкий, — рассмеялась девушка, накручивая на палец прядь длинных волос.

Квентин открыл рот, собираясь возмутиться, и вдруг понял, что именно в этой картине было не так.

Девушка тоже была альфой.

— Кью, знакомься, это моя Бэмби. Марго Хансен.

— П-привет, — Квентин послушно поцеловал тонкие пальчики протянутой руки и поёжился: от Марго тянуло силой не хуже, чем от Элиота. Только от его давления он сейчас был защищён.

— Такой серьёзный, прямо как мы любим, — улыбнулась Марго и со вздохом поднялась с кровати. Квентин мимоходом оценил короткую юбку, ничуть не скрывавшую длинных ног. — Ладно, не буду вам мешать. Заходи как-нибудь, Квентин Колдуотер.

Она подмигнула ему, чмокнула Элиота в уголок губ и удалилась.

— Она тебе не по зубам, — сообщил Элиот, когда дверь за Марго закрылась. — Съест и не подавится.

— Вы... дружите.

— Что тебя так удивляет?

— Но вы же оба альфы. — Квентин неловко взмахну руками, пытаясь донести свою мысль. — Вы вроде как должны конкурировать, а не дружить?

Элиот снова от души потянулся.

— Может, и должны, — спустив ноги с кровати, он принялся лениво перебирать рубашки, пока Квентин приходил в себя от смешения сразу двух сбивающих с ног густых запахов. — Но мы с Бэмби связаны глубже всех общественных предрассудков. Кто-нибудь успел рассказать тебе о школьных Испытаниях?

— Нет, — Квентин с трудом отвёл взгляд от его голой спины и принялся одеваться. — Что это?

— Серия проверок, — ответил Элиот, натягивая узкие чёрные джинсы. — Цени мою доброту, обычно первокурсникам этого знать не положено. Проводится ближе к концу первого года.

— А при чём здесь Марго? — спросил Квентин, и Элиот щёлкнул его по носу, проходя мимо к шкафу.

— Не перебивай старших. Нас с Марго поставили в пару на финальном Испытании, а его ты не можешь пройти, не раскрыв перед партнёром самую суть своей души. — Элиот хмыкнул, завязывая галстук. — Думаю, наши экзаменаторы планировали полюбоваться провалом сразу двух альф, неспособных скооперироваться даже на короткое время. Но они облажались. — Элиот покрутился перед зеркалом и развернулся к Квентину. — На том испытании мы нашли общий язык, и с тех пор держим домик физиков вместе. Тебе ли не знать, что мы, живущие в современном мире, вполне способны обуздывать свои примитивные начала?

Квентин почуял поддёвку, но смолчал, и Элиот одобрительно улыбнулся и взъерошил ему волосы.

— Раз сегодня последний день наших мучений, это нужно отпраздновать. У тебя же есть, что надеть на вечеринку?

***

Вечеринки в Брейкбиллс явно могли дать фору всем тем, на которые Квентина в своё время таскала Джулия. Здесь тоже пили, танцевали и зажимались по углам, вот только эти сценки были расцвечены магией: то и дело в воздухе вспыхивали искры, кто-то делал сложные пассы руками, кто-то, собравшись в кружок, читал на латыни заклинания.

Элиота быстро уволокли к бару, и Квентин неожиданно для самого себя оказался один. Вот что никогда не менялось для него, какой бы ни была вечеринка. Отхлебнув из всунутого ему кем-то стакана с коктейлем, он принялся расхаживать по гостиной. Где-то слева мелькнул Пенни, и Квентин попытался побыстрее ретироваться — и едва не врезался в невысокую строгую блондинку.

— Извини, — примирительно улыбнулся он.

Блондинка поправила очки, пристально оглядела его и удалилась прочь. Мда. А Элиот ещё говорил, что Марго ему не по зубам... Да ему, похоже, даже к бетам не найти подход.

В конце концов Квентин устроился на диванчике в углу, искренне надеясь так и провести остаток вечера. Однако не прошло и минуты, как рядом появился Элиот, ловко впихнул ему полный стакан вместо пустого и плюхнулся рядом.

— Скучаешь, малыш? — спросил он, и Квентин только вздохнул.

— Вечеринки — это не моё.

— А я и не заметил, — улыбнулся Элиот, ещё раз окидывая взглядом его джинсы, футболку и заношенную толстовку. — Думал, это твоя парадная форма.

— Мне нравится, — Квентин дёрнул плечом, отпивая из нового стакана что-то гораздо вкуснее прошлого.

— Мне тоже, — мягко заметил Элиот, подмигнув, и нахально улёгся головой Квентину на колени. — Очень уютно.

Квентин удивлённо уставился на его кудрявую макушку, но возражать не стал, только повозился, удобнее устраиваясь на диване. От физической близости Элиота его охватило приятное знакомое тепло.

— И тут всегда так? — спросил он, обводя комнату стаканом, чтобы отвлечься от своих мыслей.

Элиот тихо фыркнул.

— Каждый раз, когда нам этого хочется.

— Ты не устаёшь от этого круглосуточного веселья?

Элиот пожал плечами.

— Иногда. Но это часть моего образа. К тому же, мне нравятся вечеринки: за пьяными людьми так забавно наблюдать.

Квентин понимал, о чём он. Он и сам как правило отсиживался в уголке, отчего становился свидетелем ссор, примирений, совместного творчества, а иногда — и секса.

Элиот на его коленях поёрзал, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Обычно моей подушкой выступает Бэмби, но у неё гон, так что придётся тебе потерпеть моё общество.

Квентин проследил за его рукой и увидел Марго, которая уводила за собой наверх сразу двух парней: бету и омегу. Кажется, у неё намечался интересный вечер.

Самого Квентина течка почти отпустила. Он уже не ощущал болезненного возбуждения, а к утру и действие заклинания сойдёт на нет. Можно будет наконец помириться с Пенни, связаться с Джулией и начать готовиться к учёбе.

Услышав сладкий вздох, он моргнул, выныривая из своих мыслей, и вдруг осознал, что всё это время рассеянно поглаживал Элиота по волосам. Тот лежал, прикрыв глаза, и явно наслаждался этой случайной лаской.

Они так и просидели весь вечер: Квентин, утопая в мягком диване, поддавшись странной нежности, гладил Элиота по волосам, а тот довольно жмурился и рассказывал ему истории всех сортов, которые только приходили ему в голову. Квентин слушал, и шум вечеринки отходил на задний план; иногда кто-то отделялся от толпы и приближался к их укромному уголку, явно надеясь на внимание Элиота, но тот только лениво салютовал им стаканом, и визитёры послушно оставляли их в покое.

Элиот иссяк только под самый конец вечеринки, ближе к полуночи, и какое-то время они просто сидели молча: Квентин, запутавшийся пальцами в тёмных кудрях, и Элиот, в полглаза наблюдающий за унимающимся весельем вокруг.

— Ну, пора и честь знать, — сказал он с явным сожалением, садясь на диване, и Квентит неуютно поёжился, ощущая как быстро тает ставшее привычным за вечер тепло на коленях.

— Элиот, — позвал кто-то, и они оба повернулись на звук. Возле дивана стоял, улыбаясь, красивый рыжеволосый омега — Квентин ощутил это, едва взглянув на него — и не стесняясь пялился на Элиота. — Наконец-то мне удалось встретить знаменитого хозяина здешних чудесных празднеств. Я, кстати, Майк.

Элиот плавно поднялся на ноги и очаровательно улыбнулся.

— Не всем так везёт, Майк, — заявил он и мягко хлопнул Квентина по плечу. — Подожди меня пару минут, милый, я скоро буду.

Квентин неловко протиснулся между ними и уселся на лестнице ближе ко второму этажу, невольно следя взглядом за разговором Майка и Элиота. Мог бы — ушёл бы наверх, но он не мог, и оставалось только смотреть, как они обмениваются любезностями, и как этот Майк едва не предлагает себя альфе прямо при всех, нахально хлопая пушистыми рыжими ресницами.

В конце концов они всё же отлипли друг от друга: Майк всучил Элиоту листок, видимо, со своим номером, и легко поцеловал в щёку. Элиот смотрел ему вслед, пока тот не скрылся в толпе.

— Ну что, Кью, идём спать? — жизнерадостно предложил он. — А то здесь скоро совсем тоскливо станет.

— Ну прости, что нарушил твои планы. — Настроение у Квентина стремительно падало, и он даже самому себе не мог объяснить, почему.

— Ты о чём? О Майке, что ли? Он проездом, вернётся через пару дней, так что это был только аванс. — Элиот улыбнулся. — Идём?

Квентин послушно плёлся за ним по лестнице и думал, что прав был отец: все альфы одинаковы. Даже Элиот, который казался таким благородным и... нетипичным, и тот повёлся на первого же омегу, который выразил к нему интерес. От этого было неприятно.

— Что-то ты совсем помрачнел. Что случилось? — спросил Элиот, когда они легли в постель.

— Ничего. Устал быть привязанным к альфе, — буркнул Квентин, сдерживая порыв отвернуться.

— Вот как. Ну, хорошая новость в том, что это наша последняя ночь. Затра ты будешь свободен.

Что-то в его тоне Квентину совсем не понравилось, но когда он повернулся заглянуть Элиоту в глаза, тот их уже прикрыл.

— Давай спать.

***

Проснувшись утром, Квентин первым делом трясущимися руками нашёл в сумке купленные на днях таблетки и проглотил первую из пачки. Мгновенного эффекта это дать не могло, но дало странное спокойствие, отчего-то готовое рассыпаться на куски от любого шороха.

Заклинание, кажется, правда рассеялось. Чем дольше Квентин сидел на постели, тем сильнее ощущал, как густо эта комната пропитана альфой, как запах Элиота, сладкий и знакомый, давит и манит, заставляя рот наполняться слюной. Но голова не кружилась, тело не ныло — и не плавилось от жуткого желания прыгнуть на чей-нибудь член, что не могло не радовать.

И стояк у него был обычный — ничего общего с бешенством течки.

Тем не менее, Квентин тихо сполз с кровати — вчера он даже не переоделся, так и залез под одеяло в футболке и джинсах — подхватил с пола свою толстовку и сумку и попытался тихо выскользнуть из комнаты.

— Воспользовался и сваливаешь? — настиг его хриплый голос. Элиот смотрел на него, приподнявшись в постели и сузив глаза. — А как же благодарность?

— Спасибо, — буркнул Квентин, прижимая к себе свои вещи и панически отступая к двери.

— Очаровательно, — хмыкнул Элиот и упал обратно на подушки. — Иди, куда шёл, сладкий, гнаться не буду.

И он равнодушно уткнулся в телефон. Квентин потоптался немного, но всё же вышел, постаравшись не слишком громко хлопнуть дверью.

***

А дальше всё начало налаживаться. С Пенни, который пусть и ворчал, но оказался не таким уж плохим парнем, они немного повздорили и в итоге нашли общий язык. А когда началась учёба, Квентин вообще обо всем забыл.

Ему нравилось учиться, в этом Элиот был прав. Магия оказалась потрясающе интересной и чертовски сложной, но учебные трудности Квентина никогда не пугали. С таблетками и успокоившимся либидо жизнь стала гораздо легче.

С Элиотом они почти не пересекались — виделись иногда в гостиной и на обедах, обменивались кивками, но и всё на этом. Словно Квентин никогда не приползал к нему в течке, а тот не спасал его, в буквальном смысле уложив в свою постель.

Иногда Квентин думал, что нужно подойти и хотя бы нормально поблагодарить, но Элиот его общества особо не искал, да и у него был тот... Майк. Наверняка ведь был — такие альфы долго в одиночестве не остаются. И вроде бы стоило порадоваться, что жизнь вернулась в привычную колею, но Квентин не мог. И скучал, сам не зная по чему.

А однажды за его партой оказалась та самая бета с вечеринки — строгая и настороженная.

Оказалось, что её зовут Элис, и на том же уроке Квентин уже зачарованно пялился на её магически оживлённую стеклянную лошадку. За обедом они тоже сидели вместе — Квентин решил, что стоит завести полезное знакомство, раз уж подвернулся шанс, а Элис почему-то не возражала. Кажется, она с самого начала поняла, что он сам из себя в плане магии ничего выдающегося не представляет, но почему-то слегка улыбалась его неловким шуткам и не отсаживалась.

Для Квентина этого было достаточно. Джулия вечно пропадала на занятиях и тусовках с новыми друзьями, и Квентину без неё отчаянно не хватало человеческого контакта. А кроме неё и... И Элиота. Кроме них двоих Квентин никого особо и не знал.

А ещё Элис, как и все беты, почти ничем не пахла, и её запах не отвлекал и не морочил голову. Квентин всё равно ловил временами запах Элиота — тот выделялся даже среди других альф, словно нотки аромата именно этого альфы врезались Квентину в память, и от этого было никак не избавить. Но Элиот был далеко, крутил интриги с Марго и как-там-его-звали, а Элис была рядом — почему-то оставалась с ним, на уроках, переменах и после.

Целовалась она так же, как и вела себя: осторожно, словно собираясь отпрянуть, и Квентин каждый раз чувствовал себя странно, мягко прижимаясь к её неловким прохладным губам.

Как-то само собой вышло, что они начали встречаться. Рядом с Элис был спокойно, а именно этого Квентин желал. Его перестали облизывать взглядом альфы-однокурсники и подначивать альфы постарше. С Элис было интересно: она, как и сам Квентин, обожала учиться, за что многие её не переносили на дух. Она была резковата и прямолинейна, зато и внезапных сюрпризов от неё можно было не бояться. Она нравилась Квентину и он надеялся, что нравится ей.

Они даже провели вместе течку, и Квентин очень боялся, что его накроет лихорадочным желанием на грани безумия, как в прошлый раз, однако всё прошло куда спокойнее. Быть с Элис оказалось неплохо, хотя Квентин сильно подозревал, что она получает куда меньше удовольствия, чем демонстрирует.

Элис с самого начала предупредила, что предпочитает традиционный секс, и Квентин не настаивал. Ему уже приходилось быть в ведущей роли. Однако на третий день течки он всё же уединился в ванной и, сгорая от стыда, трахал себя пальцами, чего не делал прежде никогда. Словно та, прошлая течка, разбудила в нём нечто новое и страшное.

Элис по его возвращениею ничего не сказала, лишь поджала губы. Квентин чмокнул её в щёку и почти моментально уснул, впервые полностью удовлетворённый.

Той ночью ему снился Элиот, его кровать, его комната и его запах. Проснувшись, Квентин торопливо проглотил свою таблетку и вылез из постели, бездумно радуясь, что узкие общажные кровати не позволяли парочкам каждую ночь быть вместе.

Ему сейчас, взъерошенному, с горящими глазами и откатом от течки, было бы очень неловко перед Элис.

***  
А дальше стало только хуже.

Убедившись в их «официальном» статусе, Элис преобразилась: её неловкая осторожность сменилась не менее нелепой гордостью. Квентин непременно должен был сопровождать её повсюду, куда бы она ни пошла, непременно должен был сидеть рядом, обязан был держать её за руку: да, именно в таких терминах она объяснила ему, как будут работать их отношения. И поначалу Квентин не возражал: ему нравилось её присутствие рядом, нравилось тепло её маленькой руки, и в конце концов, ни один человек не обходится без своих маленьких загонов.

Но верить в это становилось всё сложнее. На занятиях, в столовой, во дворе академии — Элис словно всем окружающим собиралась доказать, что она держит «своего» омегу под контролем.

— Девочка зазналась, — бросил ему Пенни как-то вечером, не отрываясь от книги, — да, ты слишком громко думаешь, Колдуотер. Знавал я таких бет, недовольных своей сущностью, сходящих с ума от невозможности прыгнуть выше головы.

Квентин тогда посмотрел на него недоверчиво, а Пенни только фыркнул.

— Не хочешь — не верь, но в башке у этой твоей Куинн полнейшее средневековье.

И чем дальше, тем очевиднее становилось, что он был прав. В любых разговорах Элис считала нужным высказаться за него, на общих учебных проектах отказывалась даже учитывать его вклад. И такой же она была и в сексе — пыталась руководить, сама не зная, что делать с собственным телом, и отметала мягкие предложения Квентина. И это не говоря о многочисленных неловких попытках поговорить с ней наедине, которые Квентин предпринимал в безуспешной надежде понять, что творится в этой белокурой голове.

Словно нелепая традиционная иерархия затмила Элис разум — то самое, что изначально и привлекло Квентина к её столику в школьной столовой.

Он и сам не заметил, как начал падать духом: бросил любые попытки возразить и тупо следовал её правилам. Только всё больше молчаливо злился и маялся, ища нормальный выход для них обоих и не находя его.

Редкие взгляды Элиота делали только хуже.

Квентин злился на себя за то, что стал так часто думать об Элиоте. Они по-прежнему не общались, хотя не ссорились, и Квентину его не хватало. В те неполные четыре дня, несмотря на все обстоятельства, он чувствовал себя куда спокойнее, чем сейчас.

— Она тебя совсем заездила, — сказала как-то раз Джулия, когда они наконец выбрались вместе пообедать. — Серьёзно, ты не выглядишь счастливым. Всё в порядке?

— Всё нормально, — вздохнул он. — Просто я не создан для отношений.

— Глупости, — фыркнула Джулия. — Просто, может быть, Элис не та единственная, которую ты ждёшь?

— Она, по крайней мере, на меня не забивает, — пробормотал Квентин,

И Элис действительно не забивала. Напротив, в какой-то момент её стало так много, что Квентин не выдержал и огрызнулся.

Конечно, они поругались. Элис сообщила, что он нечуткий и не умеет строить отношения, а он... он просто ушёл. Остыть и успокоиться.

И спустя час обнаружил себя на пороге общежития физиков, где как раз в самом разгаре была очередная вечеринка.

— Почему бы и нет, — сказал самому себе Квентин и подхватил с ближайшего подноса какой-то удивительно крепкий коктейль.

Кажется, они собирались пойти сюда вместе с Элис, но теперь, конечно, ей будет не до веселья. Придётся извиняться, хмуро подумал Квентин, не считая себя виноватым, и скривился, засовывая навязчивые мысли поглубже.

Внутри домика бушевала вечеринка, переливаясь на балконы и террасы, и прихода Квентина, кажется, даже никто не заметил. Опустошив свой стакан, он попытался было влиться в общее веселье, но безуспешно: люди вокруг танцевали, в воздухе искрила магия, а сам Квентин по-прежнему чувствовал себя, как в воду опущенным.

В углу, на том самом диване, где они с Элиотом коротали последний вечер его приснопамятной течки, оказалось гораздо комфортнее. Квентин залез на диван с ногами и новым стаканом с чем-то сладким и вкусным и со вздохом откинулся на мягкие подушки. Здесь даже музыка громыхала немного тише, и Квентин почему-то чувствовал себя лучше, чем за многие последние недели.

А потом его вдруг окутал тёплый знакомый запах, и рядом на подушки грациозно опустился Элиот. Потрясающе красивый, в тех же черных джинсах, которые Квентин успел запомнить, и рубашке в тон, он держал на кончиках пальцев бокал и смотрел на Квентина, с искренним любопытством.

— Ты же знаешь, что на моих вечеринках запрещено сидеть с таким кислым лицом? — спросил он серьёзно, вскинув бровь, и Квентин тихо фыркнул.

— Выгоняешь?

— Ну что ты. Mi casa es su casa и всё такое. — Элиот заглянул в его стакан, поморщился и, забрав, вручил взамен свой. — Меняемся. Судя по твоему лицу, тебе явно нужно что-то покрепче маргариты.

Квентин отхлебнул и вздрогнул — да уж, напиток Элиота бы куда более пьянящим.

— Где твоя подружка?

— Где-то... не здесь, — хмыкнул Квентин, делая очередной глоток. В желудке стремительно теплело; он вспомнил, что толком не ел сегодня, но вставать за едой было лень.

— Поругались, что ли? — поинтересовался Элиот, съезжая ниже по диванным подушкам и закидывая свои бесконечные ноги на журнальный столик. — Из-за чего?

— Неважно, — покачал головой Квентин. — Она просто...

Он не собирался жаловаться на Элис, правда. И вообще что-то говорить Элиоту, который... с которым они даже не дружили, вот. Но тёплый взгляд зелёных глаз и искренний интерес развязали Квентину язык.

— Она считает, что я плохо умею строить отношения. И всё делаю не так. И в постели я не очень. А я говорил, что это всё не для меня и... — Он отпил ещё коктейля и закашлялся. — Она мне нравилась и я думал, что всё будет просто, а оказалось... Не просто. И... и с тобой мы разговаривали, и было классно. И даже целоваться с тобой было приятнее.

Квентин опрокинул в себя остатки коктейля и поморгал, пытаясь прогнать головокружение.

— В смысле «даже»? — возмутился Элиот. — Эй!

— Да я... не помню толком, что тогда было, — признался Квентин, чувствуя, что начинает краснеть.Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт, зачем он вообще завёл этот разговор? — Я был не в себе и...

— Так тебе что, освежить память? — угрожающе ласково поинтересовался Элиот, отставляя свой стакана и придвигаясь ближе. — А, Кью?

Квентин с трудом сглотнул, чувствуя его запах повсюду вокруг себя, даже в глотке, и быстро, чтобы не передумать, сам подался вперёд.

Бокал выпал из его пальцев и покатился по полу. Элиот сразу же отозвался, скользнул горячим языком Квентину по губам, запустив руку ему в волосы. Квентин тихо замычал ему в рот, когда сильные пальцы взяли его за загривок, потянули ближе. Вкус и запах Элиота окутали со всех сторон, целовать его было так сладко, что Квентин не мог оторваться, задыхался и лез снова, и Элиот совершенно не возражал. Его язык настойчиво ласкал Квентину рот, заставляя подрагивать всем телом, а руки уже шарили под футболкой, раскалённые, желанные. И Квентину уже было мало, он втянул Элиота в новый поцелуй, влезая ему на колени, а тот одобрительно хмыкнул и позволил запустить пальцы в свои гладкие тёмные кудри.

Это было как наваждение, как мокрый сон, самая сладкая несбыточная мечта. Где-то неподалёку одобрительно засвистели, кто-то крикнул «валите уже в комнату, блядь» — а потом на журнальном столике рядом с грохотом взорвалась какая-то стеклянная утварь.

Квентин от неожиданности разорвал поцелуй и уставился Элиоту прямо в глаза, где в черноте расширенных зрачков плескался раскалённый жар и множество обещаний.

А Элиот вдруг медленно перевёл взгляд на что-то за его плечом.

На кого-то.

— Ну, привет, — голос у Элиота был хриплый и низкий. — Мисс Куинн.

Квентин замер, не в силах повернуться и посмотреть Элис в глаза.

— Какого чёрта, Квентин? — Её голос дрожал от гнева. — Я шла сказать, что прощаю тебя, дать тебе ещё шанс, а ты... ты... Уже стелишься под другого? Так и знала, что все вы, омеги, одинаковы.

Слово «омеги» она буквально выплюнула, с отвращением и презрением, и Квентин живо вспомнил школу и всю грязь, что лилась порой в сторону омег.

— Шлюха! — воскликнула Элис, и Квентин вздрогнул, больше всего на свете желая стать маленьким и невидимым, чтобы спрятаться у Элиота в руках.

Гулкий рокот, раздавшийся в образовавшейся внезапно тишине — даже музыка сама собой затихла — заставил Квентина вздрогнуть. Он посмотрел Элиоту в глаза — и забыл как дышать.

Элиот рычал. Так, как делали альфы в древние времена, защищая свою омегу. Так, как это показывали в дурацких фильмах про вечную любовь и связь.

Так, словно хотел сейчас уничтожить всех, кто посмел бы ему возразить.

Тишину в гостиной можно было резать ножом. У Квентина всё внутри сладко сжалось — он почему-то не боялся ни этой силы, ни собственного желания, которое и не думало пропадать.

Ему не нужно было даже оборачиваться, чтобы почуять, как Элис испуганно отшатнулась и поспешно выбежала вон. Затих цокот её каблуков, грохнула дверь, а в комнате по-прежнему стояла тишина, в которой Квентин совершенно отчётливо слышал своё собственное заполошное сердцебиение.

Самым сумасшедшим было то, что ему было восхитительно хорошо. Прямо здесь, на коленях у Элиота, посреди всеобщего изумления. От давления альфы, его густого, жаркого превосходства сладко сосало под ложечкой.

Первой очнулась, кажется, Марго.

— Эл, — то ли выдохнула, то ли хмыкнула она, — что за разборки ты тут устроил?

Элиот улыбнулся краем рта, не отводя глаз от Квентина.

— Прости, Бэмби, — отозвался он уже нормальным голосом, — но эта девчонка совсем страх потеряла. Нынешние беты совершенно бестолковые, не правда ли? — Его пальцы мягко гладили Квентина по спине, отвлекая, не давая стряхнуть с себя очарование и вникнуть в смысл произносимых слов.

А потом Элиот склонил голову к плечу и расслабленно спросил, устроив ладонь у Квентина на бедре:

— Ну что, детка, полагаю мы окончательно выяснили, кто лучше целуется? Заодно и проблему твою решили. Нет девушки — нет проблемы, верно? — Улыбка, скользнувшая на его губы, могла бы очаровать на месте целый полк омег. — Можешь не благодарить.

Квентину потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осмыслить его слова, и только тут он запоздало вспыхнул, чувствуя, как краска растекается по шее и груди, и прикусил губу, не решаясь встретиться с Элиотом взглядом.

Но тот, махнув рукой Марго, взял его крепко за подбородок и заставил посмотреть на себя.

Люди вокруг потихоньку зашевелились, давая альфе пространство для манёвра, снова заиграла музыка, а Квентин смотрел Элиоту в глаза и чувствовал, что падает в них, тонет безвозвратно и окончательно.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это значит, Кью? — тихо и серьёзно спросил Элиот. — Понимаешь, что если сейчас скажешь «да», то станешь моим омегой?

— А как же, — Квентин облизал сухие губы, — как же тот твой...

— Я не встречаюсь с Майком, — отрезал Элиот. — И вообще ни с кем не был серьёзно после нашего маленького приключения. Догадываешься, почему?

Сердце билось так сладко и сильно, что Квентин ничего не соображал. К чёрту все отцовские наставления, к чёрту Элис, к чёрту...

Он подался вперёд и поцеловал Элиота, вжимаясь в него всем телом.

Господи, как же Квентин его хотел.

Элиот лихорадочно гладил его по бокам, сжимал затылок, заставляя стонать, потирался бёдрами — и Кью умирал, как сильно хотел сейчас, чтобы их не разделяла одежда. Он потерялся в ощущениях, плавясь от прикосновений и горячего влажного языка.

— Эл, ну твою мать! — раздражённо воскликнула Марго. — Трахаться идите в комнату!

Элиот с сожалением вздохнул, отстраняясь, и погладил Квентина, заскулившего от своей потери, по горячей щеке.

— Моя девочка права, — Квентин едва слышал его, хотел снова поцеловать, но вместо этого охнул от удивления — Элиот мягко спихнул его с колен, поднялся на ноги и тут же притянул к себе совсем близко. — Наверх, живо.

Квентин слепо кивнул, пожирая его взглядом, и послушно пошёл следом, когда Элиот взял его за запястье и повёл за собой.

У знакомой двери Элиот остановил его, зажал между собой и стеной и погладил кончиками пальцев по линии челюсти.

— Последний шанс сбежать, — промурлыкал он нежно, и Квентин поспешно замотал головой, задохнулся, ощутив твёрдое колено между своих ног. — Хороший мальчик. Тебе же понравилось? — его шёпот теперь касался уха, обжигал, и Квентин зажмурился, утопая в его запахе. Снова вспомнил, сладко дрогнув, тот низкий животный рык, и как хорошо было в этот момент всем своим существом хотеть принадлежать альфе. Своему альфе.

Они же с самого начала это почувствовали, господи, зачем люди научились всё усложнять?

Элиот вместо ответа поцеловал его, в губы, а потом в шею, прямо под ухом, и над ключицей, и у Квентина чуть коленки не подогнулись, когда он ощутил жаркое дыхание альфы там, где под вспотевшей кожей бешено колотилось сердце.

— Так не терпится? — тихо засмеялся Элиот, когда Квентин со стоном потёрся о его колено.

Они неловко ввалились в комнату. Элиот прислонил Квентина к стене, а сам стёк на пол и резким движением сдёрнул джинсы вместе с бельём к самым щиколоткам. Квентин захлебнулся ощущениями, когда изнывающий член наконец оказался на свободе.

— Так течёшь, м-м-м. — Элиот вскинул взгляд из-под ресниц и медленно, очень эротично облизал головку.

Квентина закоротило. Он всхлипнул, не зная, куда девать руки, зашарил по стене, пытаясь не сгореть от одного вида Элиота на коленях. Тот, словно издеваясь, медленно насадился на член, с пошлым звуком выпустил его изо рта и довольно улыбнулся.

— Такой сладкий. Я бы сожрал тебя прямо здесь.

Квентин был согласен на что угодно. На горячие умелые губы, которые издевательски медленно отсасывали ему, на цепкие пальцы одной руки на бедре, от которых наверняка останутся следы, и ловкие — другой, которыми Элиот настойчиво гладил в промежности, кружа вокруг мокрого уже входа.

Кажется, Квентин скулил. И умолял. И задыхался. Потому что следующее, что он осознал — это ощущение потери, когда Элиот вытащил из него пальцы. Они поцеловались — мокро и грязно, и Элис бы никогда не позволила случиться подобному поцелую, в котором чувствовался их общий вкус. Элиот резко развернул Квентина лицом к стене и прижался сзади — горячий и твёрдый.

— Не могу, так хочу тебя, такой сладкий, такой готовый, Кью... — Зашуршала фольга, Квентин задрожал, чувствуя, как горячий член касается входа. — Я вставлю тебе сейчас. Да?

Квентин закивал, шире расставляя ноги и цепляясь дрожащими руками за стену. Его распирало, растягивало изнутри таким жарким и горячим, таким желанным. Он застонал, когда Элиот тихо выругался у него над ухом и принялся двигаться — резко, быстро, так одуряюще хорошо.

Или все эти сраные сказки о волшебстве альф оказались правдой, или ему просто достался самый лучший альфа на свете, но Квентину никогда... Никогда не было так правильно. Так сладко, как сейчас, когда Элиот трахал его, пригвоздив к стенке, растягивал и распирал своим членом, наружу и вглубь, хрипло и довольно рыча над ухом. От этого рокота у Квентина внутри всё сжималось, и ему нужно было ещё, больше, сильнее — Элиот в ответ на мольбу жарко выдохнул, облизал ему мочку уха и надавил на спину сильной рукой, прогибая Квентина под себя. И начал трахать сильнее, резче, стиснув пальцы на бедре, а Квентин орал и скулил под ним, видя только цветные всполохи за зажмуренными веками. Ни одна случайная бета, тем более Элис, со всеми её заморочками, с её осторожностью... Как Квентин так долго себя обманывал, что этого могло быть достаточно?

Сейчас, под Элиотом, с его членом внутри, зубами на загривке и руками, кажется, везде, куда дотягивался, Квентин давился его запахом, умирая от наслаждения, и только подмахивал неловко, пытаясь получить ещё, ещё больше.

— Такой жадный, — прошептал Элиот ему на ухо, и Квентин заскулил, смаргивая невольные слёзы, — всю жизнь об этом мечтал, правда? О толстом члене в своей тесной заднице, — Квентин сжался, изнемогая, вскрикивая от каждого толчка, — об альфе, который нашёл бы тебя и прижал к стенке, вот так, и сделал бы своим?..

Когда Элиот отвёл влажные длинные прядки с его шеи и мягко, горячо лизнул укромное местечко прямо под ухом, где отчаянно колотилась жилка, Квентин тихо пискнул, умирая на месте, и кончил так резко и сильно, что забрызгал стену перед собой. И прижался к ней лбом, оглушённый, пока Элиот брал его, мягкого и податливого, шепча что-то горячее и возмутительное, что он уже не мог разобрать, и пока тот кончал, матерясь и прижимая его к себе.

— Кью, — прошептал Элиот, потянув его вниз, и Квентин неловко съехал по стене на пол, влез к нему в объятия, как был, расстёгнутый и оттраханный, прижался щекой к чужому плечу. — Ты в порядке?

Квентин пожал плечами. Он не знал. Тело было лёгким и пустым, сознание то и дело норовило уплыть, так что он цеплялся за физические ощущения. Приятная саднящая боль в заднице. Запачканный спермой живот. Сильные руки Элиота на его плечах.

— Я... Это всегда так? — облизнув сухие губы, выдавил Квентин.

Элиот тихо хмыкнул.

— К сожалению, нет. Секс альфы с омегой действительно ярче, чем с бетами, но и он может быть плох. По-всякому бывает.

Квентин кивнул. Значит, дело в Элиоте. Тот едва ощутимо поглаживал его кончиками пальцев.

— Но ты меня удивил, малыш. Ты... словно никогда и не занимался сексом, так сильно хотел.

Квентин напрягся, смутившись, и Элиот крепче сжал пальцы.

— Тихо. Всё в порядке. Ты был такой... — Он помолчал, а затем повернул Квентина за подбородок к себе. В его глазах плескалось восхищение. — Не знаю, когда мы теперь отсюда выйдем.

Квентин встретил его губы на полпути и моментально провалился поцелуй. В нём не было такой страсти, как полчаса назад, но появилась плавность и нежность: Элиот словно пробовал его, изучал.

Смаковал.

Квентин сладко выдохнул ему в рот, чувствуя, что снова начинает заводиться. Элиот положил ладонь ему на член и принялся медленно дрочить, скорее поглаживая, чем намереваясь довести до оргазма.

Но Квентину хватило и этого. Спустя пару мгновений он уже толкался нетерпеливо в чужой кулак и стонал прямо в красивые покрасневшие губы, на которых всё ещё ощущался его собственный вкус.

Когда он кончил, Элиот поднял руку и медленно, напоказ облизал испачканные пальцы.

— Ты теперь мой, Квентин Колдуотер, — хрипло сказал он. — Тебе ясно?

Квентина должно было это напугать. Должно было оттолкнуть, но вместо этого... Вместо этого в нём вспыхнула гордость и жажда, и что-то ещё, горячее и сладкое, как окружающий его запах Элиота.

Что-то в этой старой формуле принадлежности заводило Квентина так сильно, что перед глазами темнело от возбуждения.

Элиот сощурил глаза.

— Я смотрю, тебе нравится эта идея, мой сладкий? — Его рука легла Квентину на грудь и погладила сквозь футболку.

— Очень, — прошептал Квентин, не отводя от него глаз, и тут же смешался, осознавая всю пошлость своих новообретённых желаний.

Впрочем, Элиота это, кажется, нисколько не отталкивало. Он только довольно усмехнулся и утянул Квентина в новый нежный поцелуй.

Посидев на полу ещё какое-то время, они поднялись. Квентин был слишком разомлевшим, чтобы идти в душ, поэтому Элиот уложил его в постель, принёс влажное полотенце и обтёр им. Такая простая забота почему-то тронула Квентина до глубины души, и он перехватил запястье Элиота.

— Я...

— Завтра, Кью.— Элиот мягко поцеловал его в лоб и пошёл обратно в ванную.

Квентина уносило в сон. Довольное, сытое тело теперь хотело покоя. Краем сознания он ощутил, как Элиот ложится рядом.

— Мой сладкий Кью, — прошептал тот тихо ему в макушку и обнял, прижимая к себе. — Спи.

И Квентин заснул, положив голову ему на плечо.

***

Утром будильник на телефоне, благополучно забытом в джинсах, зазвенел в жуткие восемь утра, и Квентин глухо застонал, пытаясь засунуть голову под подушку.

— Заткни его, — сонно велел Элиот, не открывая глаз, и Квентину пришлось буквально выползать из его объятий. Спустив ноги с кровати, он подтянул к себе джинсы за штанину, вытряхнул телефон из кармана, выключил несчастный будильник и тихо вздохнул.

Голова немного гудела, но пока Квентин соображал, куда ему надо было в такую рань, на загривок легла тёплая рука. И боль сразу стала тише, словно по волшебству.

— Больше не пей без присмотра, — сонно сказал Элиот, ведя пальцами по основанию его шеи, и Квентин благодарно вздохнул.

— Спасибо. Мне на занятия, — меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось покидать эту комнату, пропитанную их смешавшимися запахами, но для прогулов Квентин ещё недостаточно состоялся, как порядочный ученик.

— В вас, первокурсников, ещё не успело умереть желание учиться, — хмыкнул Элиот и сел рядом. Квентин повернул к нему голову и был тут же вознагражден лёгким поцелуем. — Беги, детка. Продолжим, как вернёшься.

Квентин оглядел его — сонного, улыбчивого, едва прикрытого одеялом, и торопливо сглотнул.

— Всего две пары.

— Целых две пары, — притворно вздохнул Элиот. — Которые можно было бы потратить на кое-что гораздо более интересное.

Квентин был с ним совершенно согласен — и потому поскорее оделся и сбежал прежде, чем эти глаза и эти кудри соблазнили бы его нырнуть обратно под одеяло.

На лестнице его встретили аплодисменты — Марго захлопала ему с кухни, и её живо поддержали те немногие, кто остался после ночного веселья.

— Поздравляю, малыш, — засмеялась она, — с окончательной потерей невинности!

Квентин покраснел и поспешил ретироваться. Быстро оглядев себя в первое попавшееся зеркало, он счёл, что выглядит сносно, и поспешил на пары.

Где, конечно же, неминуемо столкнулся с Элис. Бросив на него нечитаемый взгляд, она уселась на первую парту, а Квентин поплёлся к задним рядам.

Он должен был ощущать больше вины. И стыда. И чёрт знает чего ещё. Но он просто чувствовал себя до смешного счастливым, вот и всё.

Тренькнул телефон, оповещая о сообщении, и, заглянув в него под партой, Квентин едва не свалился со стула: Элиот прислал ему фото себя в зеркале в полный рост. И в полной боевой готовности.

«Не заставляй ждать, малыш. Я скучаю».

Банальная фраза, казалось, сделала мир ещё ярче.

Квентин едва досидел до конца второй пары и рванул прочь из аудитории. Но у самого выхода его перехватила Элис.

— Квентин, — она выглядела так, словно всю ночь не спала: искусанные губы, покрасневшие глаза за стёклами очков. — Кью...

От этого имени стало неприятно, и Квентин обошёл Элис, вышел во двор, надеясь, что она поймёт намёк и перестанет его преследовать.

— Кью, пожалуйста! — Она нагнала его и схватила за руку. Квентин торопливо огляделся — вокруг кипела студенческая жизнь, и никто не замечал их маленькой сцены. — Прошу тебя, давай всё исправим? Ещё не поздно, ты просто выпил, был не в себе, и...

Квентин слушал её, закусив губу, и с каждым словом его мир словно выцветал, одну за одной теряя краски. Элис как будто пыталась затянуть его обратно в те рамки, где ей хотелось, чтобы он находился, но Квентин больше не обманывал себя.

— Элис, — позвал он, — ты сама всё видела. Давай не будем устраивать сцен и разойдёмся, как взрослые люди? — Пока говорил, Квентин потихоньку заводился, вспоминая всю их недолгую историю. — Неужели тебе самой не ясно, что мы с тобой — не работаем?

Элис упрямо мотнула головой.

— Ты ничего не понимаешь, — выпалила она, сжимая пальцы на его запястье. — Пожалуйста, только выслушай меня, и я всё тебе объясню! — Квентин уже разозлился всерьёз, чувствуя, что она не слышит ни единого сказанного им слова.

А Элис вдруг резко втянула носом воздух и побледнела.

— Ты пахнешь...

— Мной, — лениво произнёс голос у Квентина за спиной, а затем ему на плечо легла знакомая сильная рука, обняла, погладив большим пальцем по горлу. — Как и должно быть.

— Элиот, — Квентин не сдержал радостного изумления.

Но Элиот смотрел прямо на Элис.

— Руки, мисс Квинн, — потребовал он тихо и холодно, и Элис торопливо разжала пальцы на запястье Квентина.

— Ты... ты ошибаешься, Квентин, — выдохнула зло она. — Поддался шаблонным инстинктам, как средневековый раб. — Она поморщилась, глядя как Элиот шагнул ближе и обнял Квентина за талию. — Он тобой воспользуется и бросит, как все альфы.

— Осторожнее, мисс Квинн, — холодно предупредил Элиот. — Я не люблю скандалы, но вчерашнее представление могу повторить легко.

— Элис... — Квентин сам не знал, что хочет ей сказать. Извиниться? Попросить не беспокоить его больше? Тепло Элиота удивительно придавало сил.

— Ты поймёшь всё и сам, — выдавила Элис. — Каков этот... альфа.

Она резко развернулась на каблуках и ушла прочь. Квентин наконец выдохнул.

— Прости, малыш, но я искренне не понимаю, что ты в ней нашёл. — Элиот мягко поцеловал его в губы и погладил по щеке. — Надеюсь, пар у тебя больше нет?

Квентин замотал головой, и глаза Элиота предвкушающе блеснули.

— Тогда нас ждёт долгий продуктивный день.

И, взяв Квентина за руку, Элиот потащил его в общежитие физиков.

Квентин не сопротивлялся: честно говоря, он понятия не имел, как вообще выжил этим утром, как выставил себя из постели Элиота и отвёл на занятия — и как умудрился даже записать лекции, абсолютно витая в облаках.

Гостиная встретила их одобрительным гулом. Кажется, люди здесь тусовались вне зависимости от занятости и времени суток.

— Кровать не сломайте, — лениво предупредила Марго, с ногами лежащая на диванчике.

— Не завидуй, Бэмби, — мурлыкнул Элиот, успев поцеловать Квентина на лестнице, а Марго в ответ только, смеясь, показала ему средний палец.

По коридору они с Элиотом шли, целуясь, и Квентин дрожал и таял под его губами, льнул, не понимая, насколько успел соскучиться.

Сегодня Элиот был медленным и нежным: раздел, уложил в постель и целовал, не давая передышки, пока Квентин не начал задыхаться. В спальне было светло, и ему отчаянно хотелось прикрыться от внимательного взгляда зелёных глаз.

— Не стесняйся, малыш, — Элиот отвёл его руки. — Я хочу видеть тебя полностью.

И Квентин подчинялся, плавясь под этим взглядом.

Элиот брал его так медленно и сладко, что Квентин в какой-то момент сорвался на тихий скулёж.

Невыносимо. Элиот был невыносимым.

После они лежали вместе, сплетясь ногами, и Квентин смотрел в потолок, не веря, что всё это происходит на самом деле.

— Тебе не нужно меня каждый раз спасать, — наконец, сформулировал он то, что невольно крутилось в голове. — Я сам могу за себя постоять.

— Можешь, — усмехнулся Элиот, потёршись носом о его плечо, — но я ничего не могу с собой поделать. Невыносимо хочется хотя бы немного облегчить твою, Квентин, тяжёлую жизнь.

Квентин пихнул его в бок, и Элиот засмеялся и сгрёб его в охапку.

— Ты и так помогаешь, — тихо сказал Квентин ему в плечо.

— Не будь таким милым, Кью, или я сожру тебя целиком, — пригрозил Элиот, нежно прихватив его зубами за ухо, и Квентин весь покрылся мурашками от этой нехитрой ласки.

Было чудесно лежать вот так, посреди белого дня, и медленно, потихоньку осознавать своё невероятное везение.

***

Слухи о том, что они вместе, разлетелись быстро — Квентин полагал, что благодарить нужно Марго. Да и Элиот не упускал случая распустить руки на людях: держал за руку, приобнимал, целовал, а иногда шептал на ухо всякое, заставляя Квентина краснеть. Элис бы никогда не допустила такого поведения.

Квентину нравилось касаться Элиота. Легко и мимолётно днём и жадно и настойчиво ночью, когда они оставались одни и не могли оторваться друг от друга.

— Столько всего хочу сделать с тобой, — мурлыкал Элиот, — ты даже не представляешь.

Квентин и правда не представлял, лишь поддавался, позволяя сводить себя с ума.

В этом Элиот, с его умелыми пальцами, жадными губами и острым языком, был настоящий мастер.

— П-прости, — выдохнул как-то Квентин, в очередной раз приходя в себя после оглушительного оргазма.

— За что это?

— Я ведь... ну, совсем ничего не умею. Ты наверное привык у более... опытным омегам.

— Кью...

— Нет, правда. Я знаю, что в постели я не очень.

Вот. Наконец-то он повинился в том, что не давало ему покоя с самого начала их отношений. Разница в их умениях была настолько очевидно большой, что рано или поздно стала бы проблемой. Как стала с Элис.

Элиот внимательно взглянул на Квентина и резко перекатился, подминая его под себя. Квентин только охнул от неожиданности, глядя на него снизу вверх.

— Во-первых, — вкрадчиво начал Элиот, мягко сжимая пальцы на его запястье, — это мне решать, хорош ты в постели или нет. Во-вторых, малыш, — от его голоса, от игривой хрипотцы Квентину стало жарко, — во-вторых, откуда ты черпаешь свою слепую неуверенность? Из порнофильмов?

Квентин попытался отвести взгляд, но Элиот цепко взял его за подбородок и снова развернул к себе. Глаза у него тепло блестели в полумраке спальни.

— Самое важное в постели, Кью, это обоюдное желание, — объяснил Элиот, поглаживая большим пальцем его шею, и тревожная хватка на сердце у Квентина словно слегка разжалась. — Если его нет, любой опыт окажется бесполезным. Но разве у нас этого нет?..

Его рука скользнула Квентину по животу и задела ещё влажную головку уже полутвёрдого члена. Квентин вздрогнул всем телом и облизал губы.

— Я жду ответа, — напомнил Элиот, дразня его кончиками пальцев, и Квентин жадно потянулся поцеловать его, в самые губы шепча свой единственный и главный ответ.

Той ночью они ещё долго не могли угомониться — слишком Элиот был распалён дурацким предположением Квентина и слишком горел желанием окончательно убедить его в обратном.

***  
Тот разговор Квентин услышал случайно: собирался спуститься в гостиную, но почему-то застрял на самом верху лестницы, распознав знакомые голоса.

— ...зацепил, — говорила Марго, слегка озабоченно, пряча свою тревогу за насмешкой — за несколько недель вместе с Элиотом Квентин научился неплохо разбираться в оттенках её настроений. — Ты ведь знаешь, что делаешь?

— Разумеется, знаю, — ответил Элиот, и у Квентина безотчётно потеплело внутри. — Когда было по-другому?

— В прошлый раз, — надавила Марго, и они оба помолчали, словно деля одно воспоминание на двоих. Квентин напряжённо прислушивался. — Ты знаешь, о чём я. Береги себя, ладно?

Элиот ответил ей чем-то легкомысленным и полностью в своём духе, а Квентин потихоньку сбежал обратно в спальню. Дверь привычно открылась его касанию, Квентин залез под одеяло, пахнущее его альфой, и затих.

На душе было неспокойно. Что-то в разговоре Элиота с Марго Квентину не нравилось. Словно они скрывали или недоговаривали что-то. Элиот вроде бы был не из таких, но... кто знает, может быть, и ему тяжело было открываться? Сейчас он всё свободное время проводил с Квентином, но ему ведь нужно было учиться, и вести свою привычную жизнь...

Квентин вздохнул. Его не покидало ощущение, что он несколько не в тему. Особенно, учитывая грядущую течку.

Они не обсуждали этот момент, и Квентин думал, что разумнее всего было бы снова провести её на таблетках. Сейчас пора контрольных и тестов, Элиот и так учится на износ. К тому же, в прошлый раз течка рядом с Элиотом едва не довела Квентина до безумия, хорошо, что было подавляющее заклинание. А если не будет? Каким он предстанет перед Элиотом?

От этих мыслей становилось стыдно. Пусть в течке и не было ничего противоестественного, но она доставляла огромное количество неудобств. А меньше всего Квентин хотел доставлять неудобство Элиоту.

Так что таблетки будут самым разумным вариантом. Прикинув всё, Квентин решил, что отправится на несколько дней к отцу. Там, в своей комнате среди привычных запахов, он сможет спокойно прийти в себя.

Элиот ему, кажется, поверил. По крайней мере, прикрытие с визитом к отцу оказалось достаточно похожим на правду. И Квентин даже специально лишний раз сбегал в аптеку и закинулся подавителями на пару дней раньше срока, чтобы Элиот не учуял никакого подвоха.

Квентин попрощался с ним накануне вечером, сославшись на ранний автобус, и как можно скорее сбежал с территории академии, не оставляя себе шанса струсить или передумать.

О том, что забыл предупредить отца о своём плане, Квентин вспомнил уже у его дома. Набрал знакомый номер, поднимаясь по лестнице, и едва не споткнулся, услышав автоответчик. Голос на записи жизнерадостно сообщил ему, что отец в командировке в соседнем штате.

Ключей Квентин, конечно же, не взял. Он даже не помнил, где они валялись у него в общаге, эти ключи, а потому бессильно сполз по стене у знакомой двери, зарывшись пальцами в волосы.

Конечно же, вся эта идея должна была закончиться катастрофой. Квентин прикусил губу, бездумно листая ленту новостей на телефоне, и вдруг вздрогнул, ощутив знакомую волну жара.

Последнюю таблетку он принял вчера днём, а следующую нельзя было пить до самого начала течки, и у Квентина даже не было с собой новой пачки — он, как полный идиот, рассчитывал на свои давние домашние запасы.

Поднявшись, Квентин на нетвёрдых ногах начал спускаться по лестнице, судорожно перебирая свои варианты.

Можно было вернуться в Брейкбиллс — но тогда придётся объясняться перед наверняка недовольным Элиотом. Можно было напроситься в гости к Джулии — её квартира пустовала во время учёбы — но пока она привезёт ему ключи, пройдёт полдня. А у Квентина, судя по жару внутри, этого времени уже не было. Оставаться на улице было попросту опасно. Квентин вытащил телефон и дрожащими руками проверил баланс по карте — на комнату в отеле хватит, хотя бы на сутки, а там уже и таблетка подействует.

Шатаясь, он побрёл к дороге, чтобы вызвать такси, когда сзади вдруг раздался знакомый холодный голос:

— Не потрудишься объяснить, какого хрена, Кью?

Всё внутри Квентина рванулось к его альфе. Он медленно повернулся, мысленно призывая дурацкое сердцебиение уняться, и едва не застонал. Элиот, хмурый и серьёзный, стоял совсем близко, а пах он так...

— Кью? — Элиот подхватил его, уже начавшего оседать на землю, и прижал к себе. — Господи, ты с ума сошёл, почему ты на улице и один?

Квентин вжался носом в тёплую шею и всё-таки застонал от желания. Лизнул аккуратно, чувствуя, как сильно напрягается член.

— Элиот...

— Квентин, блядь, — Элиот втянул носом в воздух и тут же потемнел лицом, — да что ты... Эй, такси!

Квентин не помнил, как оказался в машине: просто в один момент он ещё стоял, судорожно цепляясь за Элиота, а в следующий уже сидел на заднем сидении, привалившись к своему альфе и умирая, умирая, умирая от фантастического, одуряющего запаха.

Элиот рявкнул что-то водителю и тут же поднял стекло между ним и задним сидением. А затем взял Квентина твёрдыми пальцами за подбородок и вздёрнул наверх безвольную голову.

— Как можно быть таким безответственным? — в его глазах плясала темнота, зовущая и обещающая, а запах — запах обострился ещё немного, заставив Квентина тихо застонать. — Если бы я не почуял неладное и не поехал за тобой, ты бы...

— Я не хотел мешать, — выдохнул Квентин, облизал пересохшие губы и зажмурился: жар внутри медленно раскручивался тугим клубком, отнимая волю и разум. Хотелось впиться Элиоту в рот, стереть тревогу с красивого лица, оседлать колени, ощутить руки альфы на своей заднице. — Я хотел...

— Потом обсудим твоё неумение разговаривать, — прорычал Элиот, запустив пальцы в волосы на затылке Квентина. Прикосновение немного остужало пыл, хотя желание стечь на пол у ног Элиота становилось только сильнее. — Сейчас поедем в отель. И таблетки свои ты выбросишь. Ты же ими только хуже себе делаешь, Кью.

Квентин только кивнул, не в силах оторвать взгляда от лица Элиота.

Отель, куда они приехали, оказался не чета тому, где Квентин собирался остановиться сам. Он послушно ждал у лифта, пока Элиот договаривался на ресепшене, и то и дело ловил на себе взгляды проходящих мимо посетителей.  
Альф. Взгляды были плотоядные и ощущались как-то...неправильно. Остро. Не так, как взгляды Элиота.

В лифте Квентин едва удержался от того, чтобы на самом деле опуститься перед Элиотом на колени. Рот наполнялся слюной от желания принять его член целиком, чтобы упирался в горло и заставлял давиться.

Квентин даже захныкал тихонько от невозможности выполнить это прямо сейчас.

— Потерпи, малыш, — попросил Элиот, ведя его за собой к номеру. Пискнула ключ-карта, Элиот втолкнул Квентина в номер и закрыл за ними дверь, отрезая от внешнего мира на пару дней минимум.

— Раздевайся, — хрипло приказал Элиот. — Живо.

И не было в жизни Квентина приказа лучше этого.

Сумка, которую он до сих пор каким-то чудом не потерял, выпала из рук. Под взглядом альфы Квентин, как загипнотизированный, дрожащими пальцами стащил с себя толстовку и майку, сырую от пота, и бросил, не глядя, к сумке. Тёплый пол согрел босые ноги, и это тепло слегка успокоило — оно и тишина, словно их номер действительно был полностью отрезан от мира.

Элиот медленно подошёл к нему, держа руки в карманах брюк, и Квентин сглотнул, отчётливо видя, как у него стоит. Как мучительно ему было сдерживаться сейчас, когда весь коридор успел пропитаться их запахами, острыми, как никогда раньше.

— Я сказал «живо», Кью, — напомнил Элиот тем же ровным тоном, низким и крадущим волю.

Квентин торопливо кивнул и стащил с себя джинсы, переступил через упавшие штанины, оставшись в одних трусах. Всё его существо было словно натянутая струна, пережми немного — и лопнет. Голова кружилась, и между ним и Элиотом сейчас больше не было место стыду и сомнениям, осталось только животное «хочу» и «сейчас же».

Элиот обвёл его взглядом и легко толкнул в грудь. Квентин понял без слов и послушно прошёл, внутренне замирая, в гостиную, где Элиот остановил его, поймав за бедро, у даже на вид мягкого дивана.

— Я думал, у нас с тобой было взаимопонимание, — медленно заговорил Элиот, привлекая его к себе. Квентин зажмурился, утопая в его запахе, умирая от желания прикоснуться самому. — Думал, ты меня понял. — Его пальцы подцепили резинку трусов, спустились ниже, огладив задницу. — Ты весь мокрый, — голос у Элиота дрогнул, а пальцы сжались, комкая влажную ткань, — течёшь для меня, как хорошая омега, да, Кью?

У Квентина помутилось в голове от жажды и жара, от этого голоса и того, что он обещал. И Элиот, словно почуяв это, подтолкнул его к дивану и перегнул через широкую спинку — Квентин только и успел, что ахнуть, и зарылся горящим лицом в подушки.

А Элиот прижался к нему, раскалённый, твёрдый, желанный — Квентин всхлипывал, сжимаясь от предвкушения, пока Элиот возился со своими штанами, а потом взвыл от счастья, почувствовав горячую скользкую головку у входа.

— Мой, — прошептал ему Элиот, вталкиваясь внутрь, до самого конца, и оба они чуть не заорали, наконец, добравшись друг до друга. — На лбу себе, блядь, высеки, Колдуотер, какой же ты...

Квентин его почти не слышал, сладко вскрикивая от глубоких толчков, изо всех сил вцепившись в край диванной подушки. Его с силой провозило по спинке с каждым толчком — Элиот трахал его нещадно, мешая стоны с низким довольным рыком, и Квентин дрожал и подавался ему навстречу, задыхаясь, закусив краешек подушки, не в силах справиться с собой.

Он словно существовал на этом свете только для того, чтобы сладко скулить под Элиотом. Это сладкое чувство принадлежности затопило его с головой, и даже воздух вокруг перестал быть нужным.

Ему было мало-мало-мало, и Квентин принялся подаваться бёдрами навстречу, жадно слушая влажные хлопки.

— Какой нетерпеливый мальчик, — хмыкнул Элиот, надавливая ему на поясницу, вынуждая прогнуться ещё сильнее. Так угол стал острее, и Квентин вскрикнул , ощутив, как сладко и правильно ударяется член о простату.

Квентин совершенно потерялся в ощущениях. Он не знал, сколько времени прошло — пара минут или долгие часы — но застонал, почувствовав, как давит, распирает растущий узел.

Узел альфы.

— Тише. — Элиот мягко придержал его за бёдра, не давая вырваться. — Я планировал вязку позже, на кровати и удобно, но ты не оставил мне выбора, Кью. Поэтому потерпи немного.

И Квентин замер, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Это было... совершенно иначе, чем секс с бетой. Узел, особенность альф, растягивал его изнутри, давил на стенки так правильно, что хотелось скулить. Элиот выругался, без предупреждения кончая, и Квентин кончил тоже, чувствуя, как горячо становится внутри.

Элиот осторожно переместил их обоих на диван, и теперь мягко гладил Квентина по влажным волосам. Квентин дрожал, не в силах противиться оргазму, волнами накатывающему уже третий раз подряд.

— Вот так, — Элиот обнял его, притянул к груди, и Квентин послушно привалился к нему, не помня ни себя, ни собственного имени. Внутри всё подрагивало и горячо пульсировало. — И почему мне досталась такая глупая омега?

Квентин слабо дёрнулся, но его никуда не пустили.

— Я не...

— Ну уж нет, — хмыкнул Элиот, отводя влажные пряди ему с глаз, — теперь ты точно никуда от меня не денешься, Кью. Пока у нас с тобой есть передышка...

— Передышка? — слабо выдохнул Квентин, чувствуя, что распирающий его узел и не думает спадать. Это... возбуждало.

— Передышка, — усмехнулся Элиот, положив голову ему на плечо. — Серьёзно, Квентин, как ты мог до такого додуматься?

— Не хотел напрягать, — промямлил Квентин, сдавшись своей нелёгкой судьбе. — Я бы справился, мы же никогда не обсуждали наши планы, и я подумал...

— Завязывай с этим делом, — хмыкнул Элиот и мягко поцеловал его в плечо. — Кью. Как ты думаешь, что подразумевается под формулой «ты теперь моя омега»?

Квентин зажмурился, физически ощущая, что именно означали эти слова.

— И когда я говорю «мой», это работает в две стороны, — продолжал Элиот, целуя его во влажный висок. — Это значит, что я тоже — твой. И проблемы свои ты будешь решать вместе со мной. Не закрывайся, пожалуйста. Ты не должен быть один, особенно, в такой важный период.

Квентин моргнул, не имея сил справиться со сладкой дрожью в груди. Это было... Он всегда так хотел, чтобы кто-то... Чтобы принадлежать кому-то. Быть нужным. И отдавать взамен. Он взял Элиота за руку, поднёс к губам и нежно поцеловал костяшки.

Элиот крепче прижал его к себе.

***

Оказалось, узел прибавляет плюс сто к возбуждению. Не прошло и нескольких минут, как Квентин ощутил, что заводится снова. От того, что Элиот был в нём и теперь покачивался, едва ощутимо двигаясь внутри, но так, чтобы Квентину становилось невыносимо хорошо. Он застонал, прижимаясь крепче к Элиоту, а в следующее мгновение его уже поставили на четвереньки и брали размеренно и сильно, хрипло дыша в затылок. От этого по телу бегали мурашки, а с члена капало прямо на тёмную обивку дивана.

Элиот обхватил Квентина за ствол и в несколько движений заставил кончить снова.

— Живой? — спросил Элиот чуть позже. Узел спал, и теперь они лежали всё на том же диване, тесно прижавшись друг к другу.

Квентин неопределённо кивнул, водя губами по его груди и наслаждаясь тихим спокойствием между ними. Впервые за несколько часов ему не хотелось прямо сейчас оседлать член Элиота, хотелось только лежать у него в объятиях и соприкасаться максимальным количеством конечностей.

Это тоже было ново, и тоже было так сладко, что дух захватывало.

— У меня... — Квентину не хотелось портить атмосферу, но правда прорывалась даже сквозь страх. — У меня много тараканов, Эл.

— Это что, попытка меня отвадить? — Элиот поднял бровь и невыносимо нежно улыбнулся. — Не прокатит.

— Я серьёзно, — Квентин закрыл глаза, чтобы не смотреть на него. — Ты наверное уже это понял, и всё равно...

— И всё равно я здесь, — мягко напомнил Элиот, и Квентин порывисто вздохнул, прижимаясь к нему ближе. — И даже успел погуглить, что депрессивные эпизоды у омег в устоявшихся парах проявляются на тридцать процентов реже, чем в иных обстоятельствах. Смекаешь?

У Квентина предательски защипало в глазах.

— Элиот...

— Квентин, — невозмутимо отозвался Элиот и шутливо пихнул его в бок. — Давай, поднимайся, детка, нам обоим пора освежиться, а вот диван уже не спасти.

В душе они долго стояли под струями воды — мягкими и тёплыми, здесь был режим тропического ливня или что-то вроде — и Квентин млел от того, как Элиот ласково смывает с него последствия этих нескольких часов.

Элиот вообще был максимально нежен и заботлив, каким и должен быть настоящий альфа, и Квентин испытывал огромную благодарность. Он не жалел даже, что рассказал Элиоту о своей депрессии, мучившей его годами, и о том страшном периоде в больнице, когда он думал, что натурально сходит с ума. Сейчас Квентин понимал, насколько глупо было дистанцироваться от Элиота вместо того, чтобы просто с ним поговорить. Он представил, как метался бы сейчас в агонии на узкой койке отеля, не в силах даже принести себе воды, и ёжился, теснее прижимаясь к Элиоту.

А Элиот гладил его по спине, целовал мягко, обнимал так, словно боялся сломать, но вместе с тем каждым движением показывал: «я здесь, я с тобой».

Ощутив, как вскипает внутри очередная, не заглушенная таблетками, волна желания, Квентин немного отстранился и неловко съехал на колени, одобрительно заметив, как дёрнулся в ответ на это член Элиота.

— Кью? — тихо позвал тот, кладя руку ему на затылок. Но Квентин не хотел говорить, он хотел сделать Элиоту приятно так сильно, что рот уже был полон слюны.

Взять этот член губами, пропустить между ними, на мгновение задохнувшись от давления, и ощутить солёную гладкую головку на языке.

— Кью, — промурлыкал Элиот где-то сверху, опираясь на стену ванной, и Квентин воодушевился этим сладким звуком.

Ему так давно хотелось встать перед своим альфой на колени, ещё на улице, в такси, в лифте — это желание не давало ему покоя, и теперь, взяв у Элиота в рот, Квентин млел от счастья, старательно вылизывая и посасывая толстый ствол и отдельное внимание уделяя головке. Сверху на них лилась вода, стекала струйками по лицу, мешала видеть, но Квентину и не нужно было всё видеть, чтобы чувствовать, как Элиот напрягается, чтобы слышать, как он часто дышит и одобрительно стонет.

Это был самый сладкий звук в жизни Квентина. Скажи ему кто ещё пару месяцев назад, что он будет так сильно хотеть отсосать у альфы — у мужчины — Квентин бы скорее всего нервно рассмеялся и сбежал.

С Элиотом он не ощущал неправильности. Ему нравилось, как саднит растраханный зад, как упирается в горло член, как большая ласковая ладонь поглаживает по затылку, изредка легонько надавливая, чтобы принимал глубже. Квентин сам не заметил, как потянулся к себе — до того приятно было доставлять удовольствие Элиоту.

— Ты такой... — прошептал Элиот. — Ты меня с ума сведешь.

Когда он кончил, Квентин старательно проглотил всё до последней капли. И с удивлением обнаружил, что успел кончить и сам. Элиот поднял его к себе и поцеловал — глубоко и чувственно, от чего у Квентина снова подкосились колени.

Выйдя из душа, они пошли в гостиную, куда, как оказалось, успели доставить ужин. Только сейчас Квентин понял, как сильно успел проголодаться. Он набросился на стейк и овощи так, словно не ел неделю. Элиот, посмеиваясь, наблюдал за ним с тихой нежностью, и от этого взгляда сладко тянуло где-то внутри.

Квентину не хотелось одеваться. Ему нравилось быть обнажённым перед своим альфой и видеть его тело таким же. Глубинное желание прорывалось наружу, как в дурацких книгах, но именно это сейчас казалось правильным. Элиот налил ему вина, Квентин сделал глоток и зажмурился — до того вкусным оно ему показалось. Обычно течку он переживал на супрессантах, а те блокировали все рецепторы подчистую. От чего вся неделя превращалась в серую унылую полосу. Элиот плеснул им в в бокалы ещё вина и увлёк Квентина к окну, где внизу перемигивался огнями Нью-Йорк. Внутри снова поднималась жаркая волна, её время скоро придёт. А пока Квентин стоял, привалившись к груди своего альфы, и чувствовал себя на самом нужном месте в мире.

***  
Домой — в академию — они возвращались снова на заднем сидении такси. Элиот настоял, что общественный транспорт им сейчас ни к чему, и Квентин не стал спорить.

Течка закончилась, и вместо обычной серости, измождения и тоски Квентин чувствовал себя как никогда в жизни счастливым и отдохнувшим. Он держал Элиота за руку — сейчас вообще хотелось прилепиться к нему всем телом, но и небольшого физического контакта хватало, чтобы дышалось спокойно.

Элиот тоже выглядел довольным, слегка улыбался и гладил его ладонь большим пальцем. Квентин прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к шуму города снаружи и вспоминая особенно яркие моменты последних двух дней.

Свою первую вязку. Перекрывающий всё запах его альфы. Неутолимое, казалось, желание быть с ним — как он только захочет.

— Магия какая-то, — пробормотал Квентин, прижавшись щекой к плечу Элиота.

А тот только хмыкнул.

— Это не магия, малыш, просто то, как должно быть. Не нужно стыдиться своей природы и того, что раз в определённое время твой организм требует особенного внимания. И пожалуйста, не пей больше таблетки, ладно?

Квентин горячо закивал. Раз попробовав, каково это — проводить течку с альфой, он уже не хотел возвращаться к супрессантам.

В академии все, казалось, были в курсе, где они пропадали, но Квентину на удивление было всё равно. Ему нравилось, что тело горит там, где ещё недавно его касался Элиот, что можно ходить по коридорам, держа его за руку, обниматься на обеде, целоваться, не видя никого вокруг, на вечеринках.

Конечно, Квентин осознавал, что не всем вокруг их с Элиотом отношения по душе. Элис так и не простила его и теперь окатывала полным холодного презрения взглядом каждый раз, как они сталкивались на лекциях. Стайка бет и омег, что вечно вертелись вокруг Элиота, тоже не проявляла сильного дружелюбия. Элиот всего этого словно не замечал, всё своё внимание уделяя ему, Квентину. Квентин купался в нём, не понимая, чем заслужил такое счастье.

Вторую течку, наступившую словно по расписанию, они провели уже подготовленными и без таблеток. Элиот наложил на свою комнату с десяток заглушающих заклинаний, и они окопались там на несколько дней. Лишённый даже малейшего седативного эффекта таблеток, Квентин дал волю своим инстинктам: стонал и кричал под Элиотом, требовал узла, терзал поцелуями жадные губы. Элиот смотрел на него горячим тёмным взглядом и брал так, что перед глазами рассыпались звёздочки, а после — нежил и ласкал, заставляя млеть.

И Квентину было достаточно всего этого, пока однажды, в очередной раз умирая в объятиях Элиота, он не почувствовал лёгкое, едва заметное касание зубов в местечке, где шея переходит в плечо. Там, где альфа метит омегу.

Всё внутри Квентина рванулось навстречу этому касанию. Он хотел, он жаждал получить Метку, отдаться во власть альфы, навсегда стать его. Но Элиот лишь горячо и влажно лизнул там, и Квентин кончил, едва не потеряв сознание от удовольствия.

После, завернувшись в одеяло, пока Элиот выскользнул в душ, Квентин лежал и честно прокручивал все те раскалённые, неожиданные мысли в голове снова и снова, по кругу, пока не застонал и не спрятался под одеяло с головой.

Конечно, он думал про это и раньше. Думал, что когда-нибудь, когда (и если) придёт время, и они оба поймут, что оно пришло. Тогда Элиот укусит его — от одной мысли теперь по коже пробегали мурашки. Но сейчас...

Под одеялом было темно и душно — в самый раз для малюсенького приступа паники. Квентин лежал и пытался убедить себя, что всё это было в пылу момента, что нельзя принимать всерьёз желания, возникающие в течку — каждое из них так или иначе было связано с инстинктивной потребностью принадлежать альфе прямо сейчас.

Но течка прошла, последняя волна схлынула уже минут сорок назад, и теперь Квентин, к своему ужасу, мыслил абсолютно здраво.

И ему по-прежнему хотелось. Хотелось связать себя с Элиотом насовсем.

Квентин застонал и сунул голову под подушку. Кажется, хватило всего двух течек, чтобы он окончательно свихнулся. Кто в своём уме будет решать свою и чужую судьбу — на всю жизнь! — после пары месяцев вместе?

Но сердце в груди упрямо и болезненно ныло в ответ на все попытки убедить себя в идиотизме самой этой идеи.

Сердце Квентина, похоже, уже целиком принадлежало Элиоту. И это открытие ударило под дых не меньше первого.

Квентин был влюблён. Возможно, впервые в жизни. И это было невыносимо.

Ведь все эти романтические истории про альфу и омегу, Метки навсегда — они были не о нём. Конечно, Квентин мечтал когда-то, в детстве. Но если посмотреть правде в глаза, то какая любовь? Квентин всегда знал, что максимум, что ему светит, это крепкие спокойные отношения с бетой, без гормональных драм и безумных страстей, как в книжках. То, что ему встретился Элиот, было несказанной удачей. Но...

Они по-прежнему были не в книжках. Кусать кого-то во вторую же течку Элиот никогда бы не стал. Если бы вообще стал. Элиот выглядел и вёл себя как нормальный прогрессивный альфа в двадцать первом веке: живущий для себя и получающий максимум удовольствия от жизни. Укус свяжет его по рукам и ногам, а Квентин меньше всего хотел мешать Элиоту. И, в отличие от недопонимания с течкой, в этот раз точно знал, что прав.

Если время укуса придёт, Элиот сам заведёт о нём речь.

***

Они сидели все вместе на любимом диванчике в гостиной, когда Марго вдруг громко хмыкнула и протянула Элиоту, у которого лежала головой на коленях, свой телефон.

— Посмотри-ка, кого только что заметили на территории академии.

Элиот взглянул на экран и вскинул брови. Квентин, читавший у него под боком, тоже взглянул на экран.

Там в чьём-то инстаграме улыбалась молодая пара — возраста Элиота с Марго или немного старше. Оба с одинаковыми кольцами на безымянных пальцах, девушка — очевидно альфа — обнимала красивого парня-омегу за шею, на которой... На которой отчётливо темнела метка укуса.

Квентин прикусил губу, жадно разглядывая их, счастливых и откровенных, и не сразу понял, что Элиот тоже смотрит на фотографию со странной смесью тревоги и интереса.

— Марк и Эшли, — пояснила Марго, вспомнив о существовании Квентина, — учились на курс старше.

— Ты так говоришь, словно они бесславно пали в битве, — фыркнул Элиот, не отводя глаз от фото.

— Считай, что так, — Марго улеглась обратно ему на колени и задрала ноги на стенку. — Всего на год старше нас, а уже безвозвратно испортили себе жизнь.

Квентин хотел спросить у неё, как это было, но Элиот его опередил.

— Бэмби, — укоризненно произнёс он, — они встречались со школы и вместе оказались в Брейкбиллс. Сколько, по-твоему, нужно времени, чтобы быть уверенными в своём решении?

— Для нас с тобой? — усмехнулась Марго. — Да такой цифры ещё не придумали. Не выношу этих пещерных порядков и не собираюсь никого кусать без твёрдой уверенности и крепкого брачного контракта. А ты что, — её цепкий взгляд нашёл Элиота, а рука отобрала телефон, — уже строишь планы на нашего Кью?

Элиот ощутимо смешался и улыбнулся поспешно и чересчур ярко.

— Ты узнаешь первой, в случае чего, — и замолчал, обрывая разговор, а Марго не стала продолжать, уже снова уткнувшись в свой инстаграм.

Позже Квентин нашел Марка в подписках у Марго. Ему нечасто доводилось видеть пары с метками, поэтому сейчас он жадно вглядывался в свадебные фотографии. Его родители оба были бетами, так что об укусе он впервые узнал уже в школе и долго думал, что это просто сказки.

Марк и Эшли светились счастьем. Улыбались тихо и ласково, вроде бы на камеру, но на самом деле — друг другу. Квентин точно так же видел только Элиота, даже когда комната была полна народу. Интересно, что изменилось бы для них с укусом?

Он перевел взгляд на портрет Марка с едва заметной окружностью укуса и неосознанно потянулся к собственной шее. Желание принадлежать Элиоту было нестерпимым, но вот сам Элиот... То, как он стушевался от слов Марго, диссонировало с теплым взглядом, каким он смотрел на фотографии. Квентину нравился этот взгляд.

Возможно, если он докажет... покажет Элиоту, что серьёзен, тот изменит свое мнение насчёт укуса?

***  
Подходящий случай выпал через два дня, когда все обитатели домика дружно свалили на какое-то очередное спортивное магическое событие.

А Квентин, выскользнув из постели спящего Элиота, тихонько спустился на кухню и засучил рукава. Еще накануне вечером он нагуглил восемь разных рецептов, и теперь был решительно настроен успеть и удивить Элиота... Чем-нибудь. Своей заботой.

Показать ему, что...

На этом решительность заканчивалась, оставляя только метания и страхи.

Это тоже было что-то глубинное. Если бы, к примеру, Джулия пришла к Квентину с вопросом, как добиться благосклонности альфы, он бы первый покрутил пальцем у виска. А теперь вот...

Квентин оглядел кухню, достал продукты и вывел на экран планшета рецепт маффинов. Ничего сложного — мама тоже пекла такие, когда ещё жила с ними.

Спустя полчаса Квентин был вынужден признать своё поражение. Тесто упорно не хотело подниматься, изюм оказался твёрдым, и он чуть не сжёг духовку, когда забыл в ней прихватку. Это была полная катастрофа, и даже магия здесь не особо помогла.

— Что за апокалипсис у нас творится в такую рань? — Элиот, зевая и на ходу запахивая халат, появился на пороге кухне.

Квентин тщетно попытался загородить собой весь маффиновый хаос, но где уж там.

— Кью?

— Я... а ты не хочешь ещё поспать? — с надеждой предложил Квентин. Было всего десять.

— Только если ты ко мне присоединишься. — Элиот подвигал бровями и с любопытством заглянул в духовку. — Это маффины там?

— Должны были быть, — вздохнул Квентин, отчаянно пытаясь не покраснеть.

— И что же пошло не так? — хмыкнул Элиот.

— Ну... всё? — Квентин вытер испачканные маслом руки и уставился в пол. — Просто готовка — совсем не моё.

— И ты решил это исправить?

— Я хотел приготовить тебе завтрак, — признался Квентин под испытующим взглядом.

Элиот вскинул красивую бровь.

— Ужасно мило, Кью, но холодильник и так забит, да и в целом, — он подступил ближе, заставив Квентина отступить к кухонной стойке, — с каких пор тебе интересна готовка?

Квентин смешался, судорожно подыскивая ответ.

— Я...

— Дай угадаю, — перебил его Элиот, положив ладони на стойку по обе стороны от Квентина, — ты решил соблазнить меня своими кулинарными успехами?

Квентин резко втянул носом любимый запах, который не перебивал даже кухонный хаос, и послушно кивнул.

Элиот усмехнулся и мягко погладил его по засыпанной мукой щеке.

— Ты сейчас такой... — Элиот не договорил и потянулся за поцелуем.

Квентин охотно ответил, пытаясь отвлечь Элиота от злосчастных маффинов, и был вознаграждён. Элиот запустил ладони ему в штаны и теперь гладил задницу, то и дело соскальзывая пальцем в ложбинку.

— И всё же, — тихо сказал он между поцелуями. — Что за внезапный приступ хозяйственности?

— Хотел... порадовать тебя, — Квентин пытался ухватиться за то и дело сбивающиеся мысли. Невозможно было оставаться в адекватном состоянии, когда Элиот трогал его так.

— Ммм, а есть повод? — Элиот качнулся вперёд, давая Квентину ощутить собственный утренний стояк.

— П... просто...

Элиот всё же скользнул одним пальцем в ещё немного растянутый с ночи вход, и Квентин довольно застонал.

— Ты слаще любого маффина, — мурлыкнул Элиот, снова целуя его.

Квентин отвечал ему со всем жаром, со всей нежностью, которую пытался вложить в несчастную сгоревшую выпечку. Он и сам уже горел, кажется, и каждую секунду, что Элиот трогал его, Квентин терял остатки своей и так небольшой решительности.

Коротко и слабо вздохнув, он оторвался от чужих нежных губ и слегка повернул голову, напрашиваясь на ласку. Элиот охотно поддержал игру, скользнул языком по линии челюсти, потёрся колкой щетиной — Квентин сладко вздрогнул и прикрыл глаза, зарываясь пальцами в гладкие кудри. Элиот поцеловал его под челюстью, быстро и нежно, втянул губами мочку уха, лаская её языком, и Квентину пришлось вцепиться пальцами в край стола, чтобы сохранить остатки рассудка.

Медленно, не дыша, он отклонил голову немного назад, открывая шею, и слегка надавил на чужой затылок — и замер, сгорая от ужаса и предвкушения.

Элиот прижался губами — так правильно, так сладко — втянул немного нежную кожу, оставляя засос, широко лизнул, вызывая мурашки по всему телу.

— Эл, — выдохнул Квентин.

Но Элиот внезапно отстранился, глядя на него со странным выражением, и стёк на пол.

— Я же говорил, что слаще тебя ничего нет?

Сдёрнув с Квентина штаны, он занялся его членом, и Квентин застонал от досады и возбуждения одновременно. Пальцы сами вплелись Элиоту в волосы, прижимая голову ближе, и Элиот согласно угукнул, насаживаясь горлом до конца.

Словно стремясь выместить на нём свою досаду, Квентин сам задал ритм —жёстче и быстрее, чем позволял себе раньше, и внутри всё горячо сжалось от того, как Элиот подхватил эту игру. В какой-то момент он вовсе перестал помогать себе руками, позволяя Квентину буквально трахать себя в рот.

Вид его, такого обманчиво покорного, заставлял мысли Квентина воспламеняться.

И он просто не мог продержаться долго вот так — и кончил, подавившись стоном, а Элиот даже не подумал отстраниться. Сглотнул громко — Квентин видел, как двинулось горло, — и от этого его заново обдало жаром.

— Жаль, что домик не каждый день пустует, — промурлыкал Элиот с легкой хрипотцой, облизывая губы, — ты отлично смотришься, Кью.

Квентин потянул его наверх и порывисто обнял, прижимаясь щекой к ключицам в вороте халата. Элиот обхватил его обеими руками и поцеловал в висок.

— Что-то не так, детка?

Квентин мотнул головой, хотя досада всё ещё горела внутри.

— Точно? — Элиот повернул его за подбородок к себе и вгляделся в лицо. — Ты выглядишь расстроенным.

— Я расстроен. Из-за маффинов, — нашёлся Квентин. — Ещё и кухню изгадил.

— Ну это дело поправимое, — усмехнулся Элиот, оторвался от него и принялся плести в воздухе заклинание.

Квентин смотрел на него и отчаянно пытался не думать, что, может быть, Элиот на самом деле не хочет его кусать.

Тихий голос в голове напоминал, что время ещё не пришло, что всё, может быть, впереди, и у него была ещё тысяча абсолютно верных и разумных причин не паниковать, но... Но Квентин уже не мог остановиться.

Совершенно запутавшись в том, что правильно, а что нет, он пробормотал что-то невнятное и сбежал в туалет, заперся там и уселся на краю ванны, обхватив себя руками.

Будет просто прекрасно, если он своей торопливостью и бредовыми сомнениями разрушит то замечательное, что сейчас между ними происходит. Квентин тихо застонал, стащил резинку с хвоста и спрятался за волосами, свесив голову.

Почему никто и нигде не учит отношениям? Квентину бы очень пригодились такие курсы. К Джулии идти было бесполезно: как бета, она открыто насмехалась над «примитивной» натурой связи альфы и омеги. И имела на это полное право. Квентин даже её поддерживал... Когда-то.

А сейчас он стоял под душем, подставив лицо горячей воде, и отчаянно пытался не представлять Элиота с другой омегой. Квентин не мог вынести этой картинки, сердце сжималось в тугой комок от одной мысли, и это была жадность, эгоизм и, конечно же, слепое желание обладать.

Которое раньше казалось самому Квентину странным пережитком средневековых порядков.

Блядь.

Он выкрутил воду погорячее и зажмурился. Каждый человек хочет безоговорочно обладать своим партнером, но это ещё не значит, что...

Замок на двери открылся изнутри — сам собой.

— Нехорошо прятаться от своего альфы, — игриво заявил Элиот, заходя и запирая за собой дверь, — привет, малыш. Кажется, ты мне кое-что должен.

Его халат, уже развязанный, упал на влажную плитку, когда Элиот влез к Квентину под душ — и на этот раз ему удалось вымести все дурацкие и ненужные мысли Квентина. Одним поцелуем. И без остатка.

***  
Барбекю на открытом воздухе было отличной идеей.

Откуда-то на площадке перед коттеджем физиков появилось два десятка раскладных стульев, садовые качели и три угольных гриля. Под чутким руководством Элиота, двое бет помладше с самого утра заготовили мясо, и теперь по площадке плыли восхитительные запахи — Квентин невольно облизывался. Аромат перебивал даже запахи чужих альф.

Ему было отчего-то очень легко — словно летний вечер, два бокала вина и тёплая ладонь Элиота на коленке были всем, о чём можно было сейчас мечтать.

Или.. Почти всем.

Квентин вздохнул, отпивая ещё вина. Оно было какое-то совершенно потрясающее — лёгкое, но пьянящее, фруктовое. Элиот на правах хозяина вечера (никто его не назначал, но все негласно признали) постоянно общался с кем-то из гостей, и Квентин то и дело чувствовал себя не совсем в тему. Хотя Элиот и бросал на него тёплые взгляды и целовал мимолётно, проходя мимо.

К концу вечера Квентин расправился с бутылкой этого чудесного вина и решил, что хватит с остальных общества Элиота. Тот как раз закончил очередной разговор, когда Квентин, преисполненный нежностью и желанием быть ближе, подошёл и обнял Элиота со спины.

— Хэй.

— Хэй. — Элиот улыбнулся, поворачиваясь к Квентину, и мягко поцеловал. — Оценил нашу с Джошем разработку?

— А?

— Вино, — пояснил Элиот. — Оно завязано на заклинании лёгкости. Тебе должно быть легко и хорошо сейчас. Чувствуешь?

Квентин чувствовал. А ещё чувствовал, что ужасно, ужасно сильно хочет сейчас принадлежать Элиоту.

Ведомый этим желанием, игривым и легким, как то вино, Квентин взял Элиота за руку и потянул за собой к скамейке за качелями, которые надежно прикрывали её хотя бы с одной стороны.

И там, в мягком свете уличных огней, глядя на Элиота, который следил за ним с привычной одуряющей улыбкой на губах, Квентин выпалил:

— Я люблю тебя.

Вокруг них всё ещё звучали голоса и смех, вился дымок барбекю и стояла тёплая летняя ночь. Земля не разверзлась у Квентина под ногами, и ничего не пошло прахом.

Только Элиот теперь улыбался ещё шире, и глаза у него блестели задором и радостью.

— Хорошее вино, — отозвался он, будто бы невпопад, но Квентин понял, — надо запомнить рецептик.

— Элиот...

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — сказал Элиот, так просто, словно понял это уже давным-давно, с самой первой их встречи. — Иди ко мне.

Квентин шагнул к нему, и на полпути они встретились ладонями, сплели пальцы. У Квентина перехватило дыхание, резко, словно кто-то отнял у него весь воздух, и в глазах предательски защипало.

Он потянулся поцеловать Элиота и едва не задохнулся от нежности, с которой тот ответил. Они сели на скамейку, но Квентину хотелось быть ближе, теснее, так что он без зазрения совести влез к Элиоту на колени.

Тот одобрительно хмыкнул, подтягивая Квентина ближе к себе. Квентина раздирало этим внезапным осознанием любви и он без конца целовал и целовал Элиота.

— Детка, — прошептал ему тот, поддерживая за поясницу, — ты так торопишься, словно я куда-то убегаю, — его губы скользнули Квентину по щеке, задели ресницы. Квентин зажмурился, обнимая его за шею, зная, что Элиот наверняка ощутил на языке предательскую соль. — Кью?

— Ты можешь... уйти, — просипел Квентин, прижимаясь к нему и не открывая глаз, боясь встретиться взглядом. — Сейчас мы вместе, а завтра может произойти что угодно, и тебе понравится кто-то другой, и ты уйдешь, а я...

Элиот резко накрыл его губы ладонью, и Квентин испуганно распахнул глаза.

— Притормози-ка, малыш.

Но Квентин не хотел тормозить. Вместе с осознанием собственных чувств его внезапно накрыло страхом, настоящим ужасом от того, что всё это может закончиться.

— Я не хочу тебя потерять, — прошептал он. — А тебе всё равно. Ты даже... даже кусать меня не хочешь, словно считаешь, что это... что мы скоро закончимся.

Квентин сжал в пальцах рубашку Элиота и замер, натолкнувшись на ошеломлённый взгляд.

— Кью, — от его тона у Квентина снова подкатил ком к горлу, — поверь, мне не всё равно.

Квентин только тяжело дышал и смотрел на него, смотрел и не мог насмотреться, сжимая пальцы.

— Тогда почему...

Элиот покачал головой.

— Не сейчас. — Его пальцы погладили Квентина по лицу, принеся прохладу горящим щекам, и он тихо вздохнул. — Мы с тобой обо всём поговорим утром, когда ты отдохнёшь и протрезвеешь.

— Я не... — попытался возразить Квентин, но Элиот быстро поцеловал его, останавливая поток возражений.

— Ты да, — улыбнулся он. — Ты сидишь у меня на коленях у всех на виду, и тебе плевать, Кью, — рука Элиота погладила Квентина по бедру, и тот облизнулся, не отводя взгляда от мерцающих глаз альфы.

— Ты просто не хочешь меня, — упрямо и отчаянно пробурчал Квентин, слезая с него и позволяя утянуть себя в сторону дома, — альфа должен хотеть укусить свою омегу, я читал в библиотеке в том старом томе для третьего курса, и...

Элиот остановился, заставив Квентина замолчать на полуслове, и толкнул его к стене домика, прижал собой, поставив руку у Квентина прямо над головой. Тот сглотнул, удивлённо моргая, и вдруг словно провалился в густой и острый запах Элиота.

— Я бы охотно рассказал тебе, кто кому и что должен, — тихо произнёс Элиот, почти касаясь дыханием его губ, — но сначала ты поспишь, Квентин, понимаешь меня?

— Но я не хочу спать, — упрямо сообщил Квентин, заворожённый горящим взглядом своего альфы. — Я хочу тебя.

Он подался вперёд, но Элиот дразняще отстранился, позволив лишь мазнуть по губам.

— Тут полно студентов вокруг, Кью.

— И когда это тебя смущало? — Внутри росла обида. Вот, он так и знал, что... — Просто ты меня не хочешь.

Элиот в ответ рыкнул и впился ему в губы поцелуем — таким горячим и яростным, что Квентин застонал. Его руки влезли Квентину под футболку, царапнули поясницу, заставляя задыхаться, а потом спустились ниже, на задницу.

— В спальню. Живо.

И Элиот буквально потащил его за собой. Через гостиную, по лестнице на второй этаж, в свою спальню. Когда за ними закрылась дверь и повернулся замок, Квентин обернулся было поцеловать Элиота, но тот остановил его взглядом.

— Раздевайся. И на кровать.

Квентин облизал губы и с колотящимся сердцем стащил с себя штаны и футболку, оставшись в одних трусах. Элиот продолжал смотреть, опираясь на дверь, изогнул одну бровь, и Квентин поспешно залез под покрывало. Голову кружил терпкий знакомый запах.

А Элиот поднял руку — Квентин проследил за ней удивлённым взглядом — и сотворил в воздухе какой-то замысловатый жест.

— Чтобы ты больше не натворил глупостей, — мягко объяснил он, подходя, и Квентин с изумлением ощутил, как наваливается усталость, тяжёлая, как каменная плита, на который лежал Элиот в первую их встречу. — Спи, Кью, — Элиот погладил его по волосам, и Квентин потянулся к его руке, борясь с мучительным желанием закрыть глаза и провалиться в сон. — Кажется, с магией в вине мы всё же переборщили.

Но Квентин этого уже не слышал.

***

Утро началось тяжело. Голова казалась буквально чугунной, во рту пересохло, и единственное, чего Квентин сейчас хотел (помимо быстрой смерти, конечно же) — это влезть под душ и выпить галлон воды.

— С добрым утром, пьяница, — тихо хмыкнул Элиот рядом и положил ладонь ему на затылок. Боль немного отступила, и Квентин благодарно замычал.

— Боже, Эл... что было в том вине?

— Немного больше магии, чем я планировал, — поморщился тот. — Так что прости за это. Вино должно было расслабить и развеселить, а не... давать в голову с такой силой. Кофе?

— Было бы замечательно.

Элиот чмокнул его в щёку и пошёл на кухню, а Квентин отправился в душ. И там, подставляя лицо приятным прохладным струям, он понемногу вспоминал, что было вчера.

И немедленно захотел умереть ещё разок для верности. Господи, что же он наговорил Элиоту? Квентина накрыло стыдом и он лишь надеялся, что Элиот, возможно, не воспринял его всерьёз.

Но этим надеждам не суждено было сбыться. В комнате его встретил уже полностью одетый Элиот с двумя огромными кружками кофе и серьёзной улыбкой.

— Пей, Кью. А потом мы поговорим.

И эта фраза не сулила ничего лёгкого.

Пока Квентин маленькими глотками пил кофе, пытаясь оттянуть неизбежное, Элиот сидел рядом на кровати. Но лента новостей у него в телефоне закончилась довольно быстро, и Квентин неуютно поёрзал, чувствуя на себе внимательный взгляд.

— Замять тему не выйдет, даже не думай, — Элиот покачал головой, и Квентин тихонько вздохнул. — Давай с самого начала. Когда оно было, это начало?

Квентин опустил взгляд, оглаживая пальцами тёплый бок кружки.

— Когда вы обсуждали Эшли и Марка.

— И? — слегка надавил Элиот, подсаживаясь ближе.

— И я подумал... — Квентин снова вздохнул. — Знаешь, я ведь никогда не думал, что буду с альфой. Но вот мы вместе и я... Это ведь здорово, быть вместе, разве нет? Навсегда, как правильная пара. Эшли и Марк выглядят счастливыми.

— Эшли и Марк вместе уже больше десяти лет, — мягко сказал Элиот.

— Разве для настоящей любви важен срок?

Элиот помолчал немного, но затем всё же сказал:

— Важен, Кью. Я ведь твой первый альфа?

Квентин кивнул.

— Ты ещё очень молод, Кью. И только открываешь для себя мир. Связь альфы с омегой — это же не брак, который можно аннулировать. Это привязывание себя к другому человеку. Связь практически невозможно разорвать — только магически, и процесс этот, поверь мне, никому не нравится.

— Я знаю всё это, — помотал головой Квентин. — Но какая разница, если нам хорошо вместе? — Он помолчал. — Если конечно... Если то, что ты вчера сказал — правда. О твоих чувствах ко мне. Потому что я тебя люблю. И не вижу причин, по которым захотел бы разорвать связь.

Он замолчал, пытаясь унять бешеное сердцебиение. Элиот смотрел на него непонятным взглядом, и решительность Квентина таяла с каждой секундой.

— Ты так говоришь, словно прожил на целую жизнь больше меня, — тихо продолжил Квентин. — Да, у тебя больше опыта, но...

Элиот сплёл с ним пальцы.

— Сейчас тебе кажется, что ты точно знаешь, чего хочешь, — мягко и как-то горько сказал он, — но всё и правда может измениться. В любой момент. — Квентин хотел возразить, но Элиот остановил его взглядом. — И это не значит, что я не верю в нас. Я люблю тебя, ты знаешь, что я не лгу. Но я должен оставить тебе выбор. Дать возможность выбрать, прежде чем забрать её насовсем. — В глазах Элиота теперь была боль. — Как бы мне ни хотелось обратного.

Квентин смотрел на него и впитывал каждое слово, не веря, что этот разговор вообще происходит.

Что он сидит сейчас здесь и обсуждает со своим альфой их общее будущее. Несмотря на то, что Элиот отказывался предъявлять на него права.

Черти бы драли эту свободу выбора. Квентин вздохнул.

— Но ты хочешь?..

— Хочу, — отозвался Элиот негромко и хрипло. — От одного взгляда на твою шею в глазах темнеет. Знал бы ты, Кью, чего мне стоит терпение. — Квентин судорожно вздохнул, сжимая пальцы на его руке. — Когда ты так просишь, так подставляешься... Невыносимый.

На мгновение Квентина окатило жаром — словно всеми эмоциями, которые Элиот только что описал, раскалёнными и душными. Альфа хотел, и его омега это чувствовал.

— Прости, — прошептал Квентин, уткнувшись ему в плечо, — я не...

Элиот обнял его, целуя в макушку, и Квентин покрепче в него вцепился, купаясь в защите и тепле своего альфы.

— Прости, Кью. Я знаю, тебя это обижает, — тихо сказал Элиот. — Но однажды ты скажешь за это спасибо. Поверь мне.

Квентин мотнул головой, сам не до конца понимая, верит ли. Слова Элиота были до зубовного скрежета рациональны и от этого становилось не по себе. Но Элиот его не бросал, это был большой плюс.

— Не видать тебе тогда маффинов, — проворчал Квентин ему в шею, и Элиот рассмеялся:

— Ах вот что это было. Ухаживания? Ну Кью...

Элиот подцепил его подбородок и заставил посмотреть в глаза.

— А жаль, ты, испачканный в муке — очень грешноватое зрелище. — Он нежно поцеловал Квентина и добавил: — Но ты прав, для этого совсем необязательно по-настоящему печь.

— Необязательно, — эхом отозвался Квентин, касаясь губами его щеки. — Но обязательно — быть вместе.

— Будем, — легко и мягко согласился Элиот.

Квентин сжал его руку в своей и порывисто кивнул. Сомнения в нём не ушли до конца, но постепенно таяли от жара прикосновений и обещаний альфы.

Что всё будет. Если они оба того захотят.

Когда они оба этого захотят.

***  
Год спустя.

Квентин вынырнул из своих мыслей и с трудом разогнул затёкшую спину.

— Закончил? — спросил Элиот с постели, отрываясь от книги. — Экзамены тебя совсем доконают.

— Второй курс оказался сложнее первого, — простонал Квентин, разминая пальцы. — Ощущение, что на третий нас никогда переведут.

— Да куда они денутся, — легкомысленно отмахнулся Элиот, и от ровного спокойствия альфы Квентину, как всегда, стало спокойнее самому.

Элиот вообще действовал на него магически, за что Квентин был ему благодарен. И с ужасом ждал момента, когда тот закончит Брейкбиллс, и какое-то время им придется провести на расстоянии. Элиот правда хитро улыбался и говорил, что на этот случай у него припасена «пара приёмчиков». Квентин мог лишь пожимать плечами, в очередной раз доверяясь своему альфе.

Быть с Элиотом оказалось... увлекательно. Квентин любил его, конечно, но ещё ему было по-человечески интересно. За год, что они провели в отношениях, они не только не надоели друг другу, но, казалось, влюбились ещё сильнее, если это вообще было возможно. Марго каждый раз закатывала глаза и делала вид, что у нее сводит скулы от «этой вашей сахарности». Квентин, слыша это, в отместку ещё сильнее прилипал к Элиоту и улыбался, глядя, как тот одобрительно смеётся.

Постепенно улеглись и страсти вокруг них. Квентин сумел даже помириться с Элис, которая встречалась теперь с третьекурсником-бетой. Поклонники Элиота ослабили осаду, и втайне Квентин этим очень гордился. Ему нравилось, как Элиот смотрит только на него одного. Как в старых фильмах.

На каникулах Квентин планировал представить Элиота отцу, и оба даже не были против.

Одним словом, всё было потрясающе хорошо. А значит, по вселенским законам, долго длиться не могло.

***

Бар был шумным и многолюдным, и Квентин, пробираясь сквозь толпу,крепче сжал руку Элиота. Запахи тут беспорядочно смешивались, забивали нос, и невозможно было понять, кто есть кто в разношерстных компаниях на танцполе.

— Подожди немного, — сказал Элиот ему на ухо, и Квентин послушно присел на край одного из цветных диванчиков. — Я принесу нам выпить.

— Я помогу, — подорвался было Квентин, но Элиот взял его за плечи и улыбнулся.

— Мы празднуем твою сдачу экзаменов, Кью. Будь добр, посиди и позволь своему альфе о тебе позаботиться.

Квентин вздохнул и «позволил» ему уйти к бару.

Он и правда устал. Подготовка к экзаменам выпила из него все соки, а грядущая в скором времени течка заставляла нервы, и без того натянутые, буквально звенеть от напряжения. Так что предложение Элиота сменить обстановку и немного выпить он встретил с радостью — от кампуса его уже слегка подташнивало.

Квентин откинулся на спинку диванчика — достаточно укромно расположенного, чтоб им с Элиотом никто не мешал, и приготовился ждать. Однако какое-то шестое чувство заставило его повернуться к бару, найти взглядом Элиота и насторожиться: рядом с ним стояла симпатичная девушка, что-то щебетавшая почти ему на ухо. Элиот с улыбкой покачал головой и кивнул в его сторону. У Квентина на душе моментально потеплело. Элиот был верным и преданным, но не всем вокруг это было ясно. Вот и девушка явно не собиралась принимать отказ — хищно улыбнулась и игриво провела рукой по плечу Элиота.

Тут Квентин уже не выдержал. Просочившись сквозь толпу, он прильнул к Элиоту, закинул руку ему на талию и демонстративно поцеловал в щеку, ничуть не смущаясь присутствия посторонних.

— Подумал, тебе нужна помощь с коктейлями. — Квентин повернулся, словно только теперь заметил девушку. — О, привет. У вас дело к моему альфе?

Элиот едва слышно хмыкнул, а девушка нехорошо усмехнулась.

— Какой ревнивый омежка, люблю таких. Боишься упустить своего красавчика?

— Не боюсь, — воинственно вскинулся Квентин, но девушка не обратила на него никакого внимания.

Вместо этого она вытащила из сумочки узкую карточку и демонстративно сунула её в нагрудный карман жилетки Элиота.

— Позвони, если заскучаешь, — от её улыбки у Квентина внутри всё свело, но Элиот остался невозмутимым.

— Это вряд ли.

Квентин собирался было сказать ещё что-нибудь, чтобы отвадить эту непрошенную гостью, но она сама уже развернулась на высоченных каблуках и выскользнула в соседний зал.

Элиот даже не удостоил её прощальным взглядом.

— Послаще или покрепче?

Квентин перевёл дух, глядя на два бокала с разноцветными коктейлями.

— Покрепче.

Остаток вечера они провели с толком — Элиот быстро заставил Квентина забыть о чужой назойливой омеге, снабжая его новыми коктейлями. А потом они целовались на том уютном диванчике, забыв вообще обо всём, и музыка в ушах только ярче заставляла их чувствовать друг друга.

Словно только они и существовали в этом баре. Квентин, как и всегда, нисколько не пожалел, что доверился Элиоту в вопросе развлечений.

И в любом другом ему тоже смело можно было доверять.

Домой они вернулись уже поздно ночью — или скорее ранним утром.

— Спать хочу умираю, — душераздирающе зевнул Элиот, падая в кровать. — Такое ощущение, что это я ботанил без продыху весь месяц, а не ты.

— Ты просто решил устать за компанию. — Квентин тоже зевнул и пристроился к Элиоту под бок. — Я вырубил будильник, так что можем спать в своё удовольствие. Спокойной ночи, Эл.

Но Элиот уже провалился в сон.

***

Проснулся Квентин потрясающе бодрым и отдохнувшим. Элиот рядом ещё посапывал, и он решил пока сходить в душ. Настроение было чудесное: наконец начались каникулы, скоро течка, которую они снова проведут вместе, а потом Квентин наконец познакомит Элиота с отцом. Это серьезный шаг.

Элиот продолжал спать, когда Квентин вернулся. Было уже почти одиннадцать, обычно они не валялись так долго.

— Эл, — мурлыкнул Квентин, ныряя под одеяло и кладя ладонь тому на живот. — Просыпайся.

На удивление, Элиот не только не проснулся, но даже не вздрогнул.

— Ну хватит, соня. — Квентин поцеловал его в щёку, затем в шею, но добился лишь едва слышного вздоха. — Элиот?

Квентин аккуратно потряс его за плечо.

— Ты в порядке? Игра затянулась.

Квентин потянул Элиота к себе, и тот безвольно перевернулся на спину, так и не разомкнув глаз. Внутри у Квентина зазвенела тревога.

— Элиот!

— Что за шум в такую рань? — в комнату заглянула Марго, бесцеремонно распахнув дверь. — Никак не освоите подавление звука, могучие вы волшебники?

— Элиот не просыпается, — напряжённо отозвался Квентин, отводя кудри с лица альфы. Кожа у Элиота была чуть тёплой, словно привычный жар убавили почти до легкой прохлады.

Квентина постепенно охватывала паника.

— Много пили вчера? — деловито уточнила Марго, плюхаясь рядом с ними на кровать. — Элиот?

Её изящная ручка погладила Элиота по щеке. Квентин нашёл его безвольную руку и сжал в своей, пытаясь нащупать пульс.

— Марго, — его голос предательски дрогнул. — Это магия?

Она посмотрела на него и порывисто облизала губы.

— Давай проверим, малыш.

Элиот не просыпался. Его не разбудила ни ледяная вода, ни тряска — в конце концов, Марго даже уколола ему палец кончиком булавки, и Квентин с замирающим сердцем следил за выступившей каплей крови, но... Это тоже не помогло.

Марго, раньше спокойная, теперь побледнела и очевидно просчитывала варианты.

— Давно он так?

Квентин помотал головой.

— Я не знаю, мы заснули под утро, и теперь...

Марго положила ладонь Элиоту на лоб и пошевелила пальцами.

— Что-то мощное, — тихо произнесла она и отняла руку. — Кью. Беги в главный корпус и тащи сюда кого-нибудь из учителей. Живо! — прикрикнула она, и Квентин вскочил. Оторваться от Элиота было словно лишиться воздуха.

Из учителей нашелся только декан Фогг, выглядевший на удивление потрёпанным, словно после бурной ночи. Он, тем не менее, быстро посерьёзнел и метнулся вслед за Квентином в комнату Элиота.

Быстрый осмотр ничего не дал.

— Магия, определенно, — заключил Фогг, потирая красные глаза. — Не знаю, кому вы перешли дорожку, но этот кто-то довольно силен. Мисс Хэнсон, — обратился он к побелевшей Марго, — найдите мисс Трейн, пусть свяжется с Маяковским. Раз уж он наш спец по тёмной магии.

Марго умчалась, а Квентин сжал ладонь Элиота в своей. Теперь, когда он внимательно вглядывался в лицо, то видел, как хмурится Элиот, словно ему снится кошмар. Он сжимал губы добела и едва слышно дышал. Это ужасно пугало.

В комнату заглянул Пенни.

— Я встретил Марго, она была словно не в себе. Что у вас тут... О.

Он замер, глядя на Элиота.

— Он не просыпается, — прошептал в очередной раз Квентин.

— Мистер Адийоди, у меня идея. — Фогг бесцеремонно втащил Пенни в комнату. — Попробуйте прочесть мысли мистера Во.

Пенни послушно сосредоточился и нахмурился.

— Он... не спит. Точнее, не совсем спит.

— Что значит «не совсем спит»? — дёрнулся Квентин.

По щеке Элиота скатилась слезинка, оставив мокрую дорожку на коже.

Пенни помотал головой.

— У него в голове, — между бровями у Пенни залегла мучительная складка, — он в сознании. И там много других образов, — Пенни взялся за край стола, словно ему было сложно держаться на ногах. — Не могу разглядеть. Меня не пускает внутрь.

— Кто? — Квентин переводил взгляд с одного на другого.

— Тот, кто наложил эту дрянь, очевидно, — рявкнул Пенни и открыл глаза.

— Так. — Декан принялся расхаживать по комнате. — Кажется, я понимаю, что произошло. Это волшебный сон.

— Да что вы говорите, — прошипел Квентин.

— Вы не поняли. Элиот не знает, что спит, потому и проснуться не может. Пробиться к нему можно только извне.

— Каким образом?

— Таким. — В комнату вбежала Марго, размахивая листком бумаги. — Маяковский сказал, что его можно вернуть через кровную связь. Кто-то близкий должен войти к нему в разум и вывести из сна.

— Не просто близкий, — покачал головой Фогг, внимательно вчитываясь в текст. — Родственник. Или пара. Мистер Колдуотер?

Квентин похолодел.

— Мы не...

Фогг окинул его долгим взглядом.

— Не связаны? — Квентин сумел только кивнуть. — Удивительное дело. В моё время молодые люди так долго не тянули....

Квентину казалось, что у него землю вырвали из-под ног.

— Значит, придётся вызывать родню, — продолжал тем временем декан.

— У него нет родни, — глухо сказала Марго. — По крайней мере тех, кто смог бы быстро приехать и помочь. Неужели нельзя без этого?

Фогг помолчал, задумчиво барабаня пальцами по губам, а затем медленно сказал:

— Есть... есть одно заклинание, принудительно образовывающее связь. Им практически не пользуются, поскольку оно неэтично. Но думаю, нам сейчас меньше всего дела до этики. Эффект будет слабее, чем от естественной связи, но это может дать шанс....

— Делайте, — сказал Квентин, не отрывая взгляда от необычайно бледного лица Элиота. — Вы ведь можете?

— Ты уверен? — спросила Марго, глядя на него в упор.

— Ни в чём ещё не был так уверен, — глухо отозвался Квентин.

Он был уверен ещё год назад, но Элиот с его осторожностью...

А теперь Элиот, мучительно хмурясь, лежал и не просыпался. Квентин не стал закрывать глаза, когда декан коротким странным ножом взрезал ему ладонь: острая боль и горячий жар крови, закапавшей с пальцев, не могли сравниться со страхом за Элиота, который пожирал его изнутри.

Они с Марго вместе внимательно проследили, как Фогг рассёк ладонь и Элиоту. Кровь альфы, густая и тёмная, медленно потекла с безвольной кисти на белые простыни.

— Быстрее, мистер Колдуотер, — Квентин торопливо кивнул и опустился рядом с кроватью на колени, взял руку Элиота в свою и соединил порезы. Пальцам сразу стало горячо и влажно, и Квентин зажмурился, пытаясь замедлить собственное заполошное дыхание.

— Ты должен помочь ему, — заговорила Марго словно уже вдалеке, сквозь густую вату и тихий репетативный шепот Фогга, — помоги ему, Квентин, и возвращайтесь ко мне, оба, ты меня понял?..

Но Квентина в комнате уже не было.

Он сидел на коленях посреди серой больничной палаты.

На мгновение Квентина захлестнула паника, отчаянная и жуткая, навалилась весом могильного камня.

Он с первого взгляда узнал обстановку психиатрической больницы и на секунду позволил себе провалиться в липкий слепой страх.

— Мистер Во, — произнес голос за его спиной, и Квентин судорожно обернулся. На пороге стоял молодой медбрат в белом халате и держал в руках стаканчик с разноцветными таблетками. — Время завтрака.

Боясь и одновременно желая быть правым, Квентин повернул голову и увидел своего альфу.

Элиот сидел на постели, уронив голову на руки и зарывшись пальцами в кудри. Его плечи, обычно расправленные и гордые, сейчас опустились и съёжились, словно Элиот хотел оказаться как можно меньше.

На его лице, искажённом страданием, почти ничего не осталось от веселого, светлого Элиота, которым Квентин его всегда видел.

Квентин бросился к нему, попытался коснуться плеча, но рука буквально прошла сквозь тело Элиота, словно он был призраком.

Или, скорее, призраком был сам Квентин.

— Эл, — позвал он, пытаясь заглянуть в любимое лицо. — Ты меня слышишь?

Элиот не слышал. Он смотрел в пол стеклянным взглядом, потухшим и неживым, и Квентину становилось физически плохо от этого.

— Мистер Во, — медбрат сунул ему стаканчик с целой горкой таблеток и воду. — Давайте. За маму и за папу.

Элиот медленно высыпал таблетки себе в рот, поморщился, запивая, и послушно открыл рот, давай надзирателю убедиться, что все проглочено.

— Вот и умница. А теперь вас ждёт доктор Марли.

Он чуть подтолкнул Элиота вперёд, словно конвоир.

— Мне снова не дадут позвонить? — тихо спросил Элиот.

Медбрат неодобрительно покачал головой.

— Пациентам не положены звонки, вы же знаете.

— Элиот! — снова позвал Квентин, забегая вперёд, но и он, и медбрат просто шагнули сквозь него, не замечая.

Да что это за херня?! Квентин поспешил следом и вскоре оказался у двери «доктора Марли». Его передёрнуло.

Эти безликие таблички с именами и степенями бесчисленных докторов всегда ввергали его в панику, но сейчас Элиот был важнее.

Элиот, его Элиот, одетый в серую больничную пижаму — господи, одно это наверняка сводило его с ума.

Квентин прошёл в кабинет и сел в соседнее с Элиотом кресло — предметы отчего-то не проходили сквозь него, в отличие от людей.

— Элиот, — мягко начала доктор Марли, — как ты себя сегодня чувствуешь?

Элиот поднял на неё глаза, и Квентин с замиранием сердца увидел в них толику прежней силы и упрямства.

— Лучше не придумаешь.

Доктор улыбнулась, и Квентину жутко захотелось стереть с её лица эту мерзкую сочувственную улыбку.

— Никаких кошмаров сегодня? Что насчет Квентина?

Квентин заморгал, ошарашенный, а Элиот резко прикрыл глаза, словно эта доктор его ударила.

— Кью никогда не был моим кошмаром.

— Но и реальностью он никогда не был, — аккуратно продолжила доктор Марли, и Квентин забыл, как дышать.

Элиот горько хмыкнул и отвернулся к окну.

— Всё ещё отказываешься это признать? — спросила доктор. — Даже самому себе?

— Я... Я не мог его придумать, — тускло отозвался Элиот, сжимая пальцы на подлокотниках. — Почти целый год вместе, мисс Марли. У меня не настолько хорошее воображение. И Брейкбиллс...

— Тоже не существует, — напомнила доктор, словно не в первый раз, и Элиот прикусил губу, отводя с лица кудрявые пряди. Пальцы у него слегка подрагивали. — Элиот, я правда думала, что мы двигаемся в верном направлении.

— Я готов поверить, что магии не существует, — сказал Элиот, не открывая глаз, — но у вас, доктор Марли, не получится убедить меня, что я сам придумал себе омегу.

За тихой насмешкой в его голосе Квентин услышал столько боли, что едва усидел на месте.

— Это дело времени, Элиот, — надавила доктор Марли, и Элиот ощутимо сжался в своём неудобном кресле. — И это обязательно для твоего выздоровления.

— Я здоров, — глухо произнес Элиот.

— Я так не думаю, — покачала головой доктор и быстро кивнула санитару у стены.

Квентин уставился на него, а здоровый мужик в больничной форме подошёл к Элиоту и, невзирая на сопротивление, закатал ему рукав пижамной рубашки.

Запястье Элиота было туго перемотано бинтами.

— Месяц назад ты пытался покончить с собой, — жёстко сказала доктор. — Помнишь?

Элиот помотал головой, тщетно пытаясь вырвать руку из хватки санитара.

— Вы повздорили с отцом, ты сильно... расстроился и попытался вскрыть вены. К счастью, тебя спасли. Так ты оказался здесь. Мы говорили об этом, Элиот, помнишь?

— Нет, — прошептал тот. — Я бы никогда... Месяц назад мы с Кью сидели в комнате и он жаловался на усталость — экзамены на второй курс в Брейкбиллсе действительно сложные, я знаю, мне тоже пришлось попотеть. Но Кью умница, он справился, я точно знал, что он справится...

Голос Элиота дрогнул, и у Квентина сжалось сердце. Однако доктор лишь грустно улыбнулась.

— Элиот. Отрицание реальности плохо скажется на твоём выздоровлении, ты понимаешь это? Признать, что тебе нужна помощь — первый шаг.

— Если кому и нужна помощь, так это вам, — зло выдавил Элиот. — А мне нужно понять, какого хрена тут происходит!

Квентин рванулся к нему всей душой, но руки опять прошли сквозь. Он упал на колени рядом с креслом, с ужасом вглядываясь в родное измученное лицо.

Санитар выпустил руку Элиота, и тот торопливо натянул рукава на руки. У Квентина сжалось сердце — он и сам когда-то так делал. Когда мир вокруг становился невыносимым, и накатывало оглушительное желание спрятаться.

— Я вижу, мы так и не подобрали правильные таблетки, — покачала головой доктор Марли. — Ничего, это вопрос времени. Мы продолжим завтра, Элиот. Постарайся обдумать мои слова.

— Уж постараюсь, — хмуро огрызнулся Элиот — и дёрнулся, когда санитар двинулся в его сторону. — Я сам.

— До завтра, Элиот, — улыбнулась доктор, и у Квентина мороз по спине прошёл от этого обещания.

Следующий час он провёл, слепо следуя за Элитом по территории больницы. Элиот нигде не останавливался надолго. Его пошатывало от слабости, но он продолжал упрямо ходить по коридорам, заглядывая в каждую открытую дверь — пока не остановился в общей гостиной. На широком диванчике Элиот откинул голову на спинку и закрыл глаза, обхватив себя руками. Его пальцы стиснулись на уродливой серой ткани пижамы.

Квентин смотрел на него и умирал от ужаса — и от злости. Заклинание должно было помочь ему достучаться, дотянуться, но Элиот оставался слеп. Оставался один.

— Элиот, — позвал кто-то, — к тебе посетительница.

Элиот и Квентин вместе развернулись к проему дверей, и Квентин застыл. На пороге стояла Марго.

— Бэмби, — тихо выдохнул Элиот, и его губы тронула мягкая улыбка.

— Мой дорогой, — она шагнула в гостиную и присела рядом с ним на диван. — Выглядишь ужасно.

— Ты знаешь, как поддержать друга, — усмехнулся Элиот, и она сжала его руку в своих пальцах.

— Прекрасно знаю, — улыбнулась Марго, и Квентин застыл, осознавая: настоящей Марго тут быть не могло. — Когда ты ко мне вернёшься?

Элиот поморщился.

— Я пытаюсь, Бэмби, но они тут все словно с ума посходили.

Марго погладила его по руке.

— Ты знаешь, я всегда на твоей стороне, — тихо сказала она, — но я боюсь за тебя, Эл. Когда ты решишься поверить в правду?

— В какую правду? — резко отозвался Элиот и откинулся на спинку дивана, словно эта вспышка отняла у него все силы. — Что магии не существует, и Кью не существует, и всё это было плодом моего больного воображения?

Квентин понял, что плачет, только когда ощутил соль на губах.

«Марго» нежно погладила Элиота по щеке.

— Я только хочу, чтобы тебе стало лучше. Мы найдём тебе лучшую омегу, какую захочешь. Любой ляжет к твоим ногам. Только откажись от этих жутких иллюзий. — Элиот мучительно свёл брови, пряча глаза за растрёпанными кудрями. — Мне тебя не хватает.

Элиот промолчал, а она посидела с ним ещё немного и тихо вышла, цокая каблуками.

— А мне не хватает Кью, — тихо произнёс Элиот, пряча лицо в ладонях. — Или может, я правда?..

Квентин смотрел на него и желал одного — дотронуться, дотянуться, заставить услышать.

Но всё было тщетно.

***

Кажется, прошло несколько дней. Квентин не знал точно, лишь отмечал это по смене освещения в комнатах. Сам он не спал — ему не хотелось, равно как не ел и вообще не испытывал физически ничего. Всё, что он мог — это снова и снова пытаться звать Элиота в отчаянной надежде быть услышанным.

Всё это походило на персональный ад Элиота, чей мир планомерно разрушали изнутри, пытаясь доказать, что магии — и всего, во что тот верит, — не существует. Элиот украдкой пытался сотворить простейшее заклинание, но ему не удавалось, и его решимость таяла на глазах.

Для Квентина это тоже был ад — из-за Элиота. Он никогда не видел его настолько разбитым и сломленным. Он весь словно тускнел и гас, с каждым днём становясь всё более послушным и вялым. Это разрывало Квентину сердце.

Он звал и звал Элиота, повторял, что любит его, просил держаться, но Элиот его не слышал. Толку было от этого заклинания, если Квентин ничем, ничем не мог помочь? С каждым днём отчаяние охватывало всё сильнее.

А потом Элиот попытался сбежать. Не проглотил, а спрятал очередные таблетки, и по дороге на обед резко свернул в соседний коридор.

Квентин побежал за ним. Он знал, что за пределами здания ничего нет — в окнах клубилась только бесконечная серая пустота, — но не знал, видит ли это Элиот.

Элиота настигли у самых дверей, прижали к стене, и Квентин сжался, видя, как ему заламывают руку. Санитар рявкнул что-то и вогнал Элиоту в плечо шприц с мутной жидкостью.

Квентин и это знал не понаслышке. Они были разные, эти средства, для омег и альф, и не оставляли никаких шансов. Никакой надежды.

Когда Элиота приволокли обратно и бросили на кровать, Квентин пришёл к нему и сел рядом, задыхаясь от мучительного желания помочь.

— Элиот, — тихо позвал он в миллионный, кажется, раз. — Пожалуйста, держись. Я люблю тебя. Я тебя вытащу.

Квентин сжал кулаки, до крови впиваясь ногтями в ладони. Кончики пальцев зудели от желания по-настоящему прикоснуться к Элиоту, почувствовать тепло его тела, услышать спокойное сердцебиение, оказаться в надёжных объятиях.

— Ты сильный. Ты альфа. Не дай им сломить тебя. Мы выберемся, обязательно.

Он шептал и шептал эти слова, как мантру, не особенно вдумываясь в смысл. Всё его существо рвалось навстречу Элиоту в желании помочь, и Квентин думал, что готов всё отдать, самого себя до последней капли, лишь бы вернуть Элиота в сознание. Даже если это будет стоить ему самому жизни. Ощущение любви внутри было таким невыносимо огромным, что в какой-то момент Квентин начал задыхаться. Это было похоже на паническую атаку, и он бессознательно потянулся к руке Элиота в желании ощутить его близость.

И коснулся тёплой кожи.

И увидел, как Элиот открывает глаза.

И неверяще произносит:

— Кью?..

— Эл, — Квентин схватил его за руку, не веря, боясь поверить, — Элиот, я здесь, слышишь меня?

— Кью, — прошептал Элиот, приподнимаясь на локте. — Я сплю?..

На его лице отразилось такая мучительная надежда, что у Квентина в глазах помутнело.

— Не спишь, — отчаянно заговорил он, положив руку Элиоту на грудь, где бешено билось сердце. — То есть, спишь... Элиот, — поспешно продолжил он, видя исказивший родное лицо ужас, — это всё сон, вся эта больница, всё, что тебе говорят. Это всё заклинание, магический сон, понимаешь?

— Заклинание?.. — Элиот сжал его руку. — Но ведь магии не существует. Доктор Марли говорит, что магии нет и не может быть.

— Она тоже иллюзия, — горячо возразил Квентин, взял его ладонь и уложил себе на грудь, — только я и ты здесь живые люди, мы в твоей голове, Элиот, ты должен мне поверить.

Элиот сжал пальцы на его футболке, а потом вдруг отпустил его и отодвинулся, словно обжёгся

— Ты мне снился, — сказал он невпопад, — снился вот так же, каждую ночь, и каждое утро я убеждался, что на самом деле тебя нет, и всё равно верил, что... Что эти сны не зря возвращаются.

— Это не сны, это воспоминания, — Квентин протянул к нему руку и коснулся бледной запавшей щеки. — Твои настоящие воспоминания. И я здесь, с тобой. Настоящий.

И Квентин, задыхаясь от облегчения и надежды, потянулся вперёд и поцеловал приоткрытые тёплые губы.

Это было словно в первый раз — как глоток свежей воды в жаркий день. Губы дрогнули, отвечая, но Элиот почти сразу отстранился, закрыв глаза.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал он, — не мучай меня. Ты сон, ты просто... сон. Я не хочу больше снов, не хочу, чтобы болело.

Он свернулся на кровати, обхватив себя руками. Квентин закусил губу.

— Эл, я никуда не денусь. Я настоящий. Я здесь, я с тобой.

Он осторожно опустился рядом и обнял Элиота со спины, утыкаясь лицом между лопаток. Элиот хрипло и рвано дышал, но Квентин ни за что его бы сейчас не выпустил.

— Тебя околдовали. Не знаю, кто, но это сейчас не важно. Тебя заставляют поверить, что всё вокруг ненастоящее, что нет магии и меня. Но это неправда. Разве ты не чувствуешь?

Он положил ладонь Элиоту на грудь, где билось сердце. Тот огромный шар любви, что разрывал изнутри, всё рос и ширился, и Квентин знал теперь, что именно так и работает связь.

Элиот осторожно накрыл его ладонь своей.

— Если ты сон... я... я не выдержу, Кью. Просто не смогу.

— Я не сон, — терпеливо повторил Квентин и потянул Элиота за плечо, вынуждая развернуться к себе лицом. Они часто лежали так вместе, просто молча и глядя друг другу в глаза. Казалось, слова не были нужны.

— Мы выберемся, — сказал Квентин, убирая волосы со лба Элиота.

— Как?

Квентин помолчал, размышляя.

— Для начала — уйдём из этого страшного места.

Элиот горько усмехнулся:

— Я пробовал уже. Дважды.

— Знаю. Но теперь мы вместе. Мы сможем. Веришь мне?

Элиот посмотрел на него долгим пронзительным взглядом и тихо сказал:

— Верю.

Квентин обнял его и крепче прижал к себе.

Осталось поверить в это самому.

Казалось, они лежали так несколько часов, прежде чем Элиот снова пошевелился.

— Готов? — мягко спросил Квентин, коснувшись губами его щеки.

Элиот кивнул, и Квентин помог ему подняться.

— Мистер Во, — раздался голос санитара, и дверь в коридор распахнулась.

Элиот вскинулся, заслоняя Квентина собой, но тот уже знал, что никто из обитателей этого жуткого сна его видеть не может.

— Верь мне, — прошептал он Элиоту, мягко положив руки ему на плечи.

— Время пить таблетки, доктор Марли подобрала новую дозу, — заявил санитар, подходя ближе, и Элиот отшатнулся. — Пойдем, выпьешь на ходу, тебя уже ждут.

— Не слушай, — горячо выпалил Квентин, поддерживая Элиота со спины, — Эл, я с тобой, не слушай. У них нет над тобой власти.

— Особое приглашение? — грубо напомнил о себе санитар и схватил Элиота за руку. Тот скривился от боли, и Квентин торопливо прижался к нему.

— Борись, Элиот. Мы в твоей голове, они ничего не смогут сделать, если ты сам не захочешь, ну же, Эл...

Элиот под его руками вздрогнул и тяжело задышал, словно собираясь с силами. Квентин держал его и шептал, не останавливаясь, всё те же слова, как единственную свою мантру.

И сквозь связь он почувствовал тот момент, когда Элиот снова поверил.

И санитар перед ними просто исчез, растворился в воздухе, словно призрак.

Квентин вздохнул с облегчением, а Элиот сдавленно выдохнул «Кью» и привалился к нему в поисках поддержки.

Квентин обнял его и держал, пока у них обоих не выровнялось дыхание.

— Он исчез, — выдохнул Элиот, словно до конца не верил в происходящее. — Мы... можем выйти?

Квентин кивнул.

И они пошли.

Медленно, цепляясь друг за друга, они шли сквозь толпу врачей, санитаров и пациентов, каждый из которых пронизывал их взглядом и кричал, что Элиот всё придумал и пора пить таблетки. Сквозь связь Квентин чувствовал страх Элиота, но в то же время и упрямство — настоящее, чистое, которое так в Элиоте уважал.

А ещё он чувствовал любовь. Такую же огромную, тёплую и настоящую, которую испытывал сам.

Это было лучшее ощущение в мире.

Перед входной дверью Элиот на мгновение остановился и повернулся к Квентину.

— Я люблю тебя, — улыбаясь, сказал он и распахнул дверь.

Всё вокруг залило белым светом, и Квентин зажмурился.

***

Квентин очнулся первым. Голову ему словно сжимали тисками, так она ныла, но Квентин не обратил на это никакого внимания. Охнув от резкой боли в руке, он дёрнулся и погладил Элиота по ровно вздымаюшейся груди, беззвучным шепотом умоляя его очнуться.

И Элиот открыл глаза — медленно, болезненно сощурился, приноравливаясь к яркому свету вокруг.

— Кью, — голос у него ослаб и слегка хрипел, но Квентин поспешно залез к нему на кровать и обнял ладонями лицо, — мы выбрались?..

— Выбрались, — торопливо кивнул Квентин, борясь со слезами, и порывисто и быстро прижался к сухим губам Элиота поцелуем.

— Эй, подвинься, Колдуотер, — Марго отпихнула его на другую сторону кровати и бережно взяла Элиота за руку. — Эл, ты снова с нами?

— Во плоти, — улыбнулся Элиот, слабо морщась — наверняка у него тоже ужасно звенело в голове.

Квентин потянулся было к нему через связь, чтобы дотронуться, облегчить боль, но...

Связи словно больше не было. Не было той ниточки, которая вилась и пульсировала между ними во сне. Квентин почти застонал от своей потери, а потом вспомнил, как эта связь была сформирована, и прикусил губу.

Пусть другого выхода и не было, но он связал себя с Элиотом без его согласия.

— Я вижу, главный вопрос решён, — подал голос Фогг, сидевший у окна в кресле.

— Главный вопрос, — пугающе сладко отозвалась Марго, не отходя от Элиота, — главный вопрос в том, какую ногу я оторву ей первой, когда найду эту маленькую уличную ведьму. Сучка не знает, с кем связалась, — промурлыкала она и погладила Элиота по спутавшимся кудрям.

— О чём речь? — спросил Квентин, чувствуя, как пальцы Элиота едва ощутимо гладят его по спине.

— Об этой сучке — простите, декан, — из ведуний, Марине Андриевски. — Марго нехорошо сощурилась. — Ничего в голову не приходит, а, Эл?

Элиот нахмурился.

— Марина?.. Та омега, что...

— Подкатывала к тебе в клубе, — выдохнул Квентин. — Это её рук дело?

Марго бросила ему какой-то бумажный прямоугольник — визитку, судя по всему. На ней красивым каллиграфическим почерком было выведено издевательское «Хочешь вернуть своего альфу? Спроси меня, как». Ниже шел номер телефона и лаконичное «М.А.»

У Квентина в глазах потемнело от обиды и злости. Элиот, словно почувствовав, привлёк его ближе к себе.

— Откуда вы?..

— Визитка была у Эла в кармане жилета, — дёрнула плечом Марго. — Марина зачаровала её на удалённый поиск, наверняка, чтобы Кью нашёл, когда будет совсем в отчаянии.

— И что ей от меня надо? — глухо спросил Квентин. Элиот, усталый и нежный, положил руку ему на загривок. Это помогло, пусть и немного, но вполне очевидно.

— Давайте узнаем, — Марго опасно сузила глаза. — Телефон далеко?

На мгновение в комнате повисла тишина, а потом голос подал Элиот.

— Бэмби, ты с ума сошла? — спросил он, не убирая руки с Квентина. — Эта женщина не в своём уме, а ты хочешь отправить к ней Кью?

— Боюсь, мистер Во, — вставил декан, поднимаясь со своего места, — что мы не можем оставить подобный проступок без внимания. Мисс Андриевски нужно найти и сделать всё возможное, чтобы она никому больше не смогла причинить вреда.

— Это значит?.. — Марго характерным жестом чиркнула себя ногтем по горлу, и декан громко хмыкнул.

— Нет, мисс Хэнсон, вы переоцениваете нашу кровожадность. Сотрём девчонке память.

— Разве вы уже не пытались? — напомнил Элиот, приподнимаясь на локте. Квентин прислонился к спинке кровати, позволив ему опереться на свою грудь. — Раз она стала уличной ведьмой?

Фогг серьёзно кивнул.

— Это правда. — Квентин обнял Элиота поперёк груди, и тот взял его руку в свою. — Но в этот раз я лично прослежу, чтобы наша мисс Андриевски никогда не вспомнила о своих магических способностях.

— Звучит обнадеживающе, — буркнула Марго, закидывая ногу на ногу.

Декан повернулся к Квентину.

— Решать вам, мистер Колдуотер.

Квентин сплёл пальцы с Элиотом, наслаждаясь знакомым теплом, и коротко кивнул.

Его телефон нашёлся в заброшенной в дальний угол сумке.

Квентин повертел его в руках и под напряжёнными взглядами остальных набрал номер с визитки.

Марина ответила через пару гудков.

— Ну привет, сладкий. Захотел вернуть своего альфу?

— Что ты сделала с Элиотом? — глухо спросил Квентин. — Он... не просыпается.

— И не проснётся, пока я не сниму заклятие, — довольно сообщила Марина. — Так что придётся тебе кое-что для меня сделать.

— Что тебе нужно?

— Книга Лайкера и Тервуда с редкими чарами. Хранится в библиотеке Брейкбиллс.

— Тебе нужна книга? — удивился Квентин, и Фогг задумчиво кивнул. — С территории Брейкбиллс нельзя выносить библиотечные книги, на них чары.

— Ну а как думаешь, зачем мне сдался ты?— хмыкнула Марина. — Придумай, как снять с неё следилку, и приноси в Грейсон-парк к восьми вечера. И не тормози: чем дольше твой Элиот продолжает спать, тем меньше шансов на его возвращение.

— Но...

— Грейсон-парк, сегодня, восемь. Я тебя найду.

Марина отключилась, и Квентин швырнул телефон на кресло. Голова продолжала раскалываться.

— Ну и отлично, — кровожадно сказала Марго. — Идём в парк и вышибем этой сучке мозги.

— Держите себя в руках, мисс Хэнсон, — напомнил Фогг. — Если спугнём её, найти снова будет большой проблемой.

— Не спугнём, — тихо сказал Квентин и зарылся носом в волосы Элиота, пытаясь надышаться его запахом.

Первый раз за долгое время внутри Квентина вообще не было страха.

***

С книгой в руках Квентин потянул было ручку двери, но Элиот поймал его за плечо.

— Будь осторожен, — приказал он, коротко поцеловав Квентина в висок.

— Буду, — мягко кивнул Квентин и быстро сжал его руку. — Скоро увидимся.

На тропинку, ведущую к центральной площади, он ступил с легким сердцем и странным огнём в крови.

Марина вышла из-за деревьев недалеко от ворот, там, где дорожка скрывалась в зелени, уходя от центрального пути через парк.

— Какой резвый омега, — хмыкнула она, небрежно покачивая в пальцах маленькую склянку с прозрачной жидкостью. — Принёс?

Квентин хмуро кивнул, не сводя с неё напряжённого взгляда, и отступил на шаг, когда она потянулась к его сумке.

— Почему Элиот? — спросил он.

Марина закатила глаза.

— Потому что мне нужен был человек внутри, а нет ничего проще, чем использовать влюблённого омегу. Ты ведь всё для него сделаешь, верно?

Она протянула руку и вздохнула:

— Я не вселенское зло, малыш, не смотри на меня так. Будь вы связаны, ты и сам бы нашёл способ его расколдовать, ты ведь понял уже? А так вольёшь ему в рот эту жидкость, он проснётся через пару минут.

— Откуда мне знать, что ты не врёшь? — Квентин чувствовал себя таким усталым, что едва ворочал языком.

— Фразу про зло ты пропустил? — недовольно сказала она. — Книгу. Живо.

Квентин отдал ей сумку. Марина, выхватив книгу, довольно погладила её по корешку, как вдруг синее пламя, вырвавшееся оттуда, обхватило её запястья, словно наручниками. Пузырёк с антидотом выпал на асфальт и разбился.

— Какого хрена, Колдуотер? — воскликнула Марина. — Ты сейчас подписал своему Элиоту смертный приговор!

— Приговор себе подписала ты, — зашипела появившаяся рядом Марго в сопровождении декана. Взмахнув рукой, она ударила в Марину заклятием, и та охнула, сгибаясь пополам. — Когда решила навредить моему Элу. Квентин его нам вернул.

— Невозможно, — выплюнула Марина. — Для этого нужно быть связанными, а эти идиоты таким не озаботились.

— Есть кое-что, — тихо сказал Квентин, подбирая упавшую книгу и бережно укладывая её обратно в сумку, — кое-что посильнее связи. — Он посмотрел, как декан крепко берёт Марину за локоть, не давая вырываться, и пояснил: — Любовь.

***  
Вечером, после того, как вся эта суета закончилась, Квентин ввалился наконец в спальню Элиота и с облегчением запер за собой дверь.

— Вернулся, — обрадовался Элиот, которого ещё несколько часов назад насильно отправили отдыхать, хоть он и уверял, что уж спать ему точно не хочется.

Квентин кивнул, стаскивая толстовку, сбросил кроссовки и залез к Элиоту под одеяло, чуть не застонав от счастья.

— Всё сделано, — сказал он, забираясь носом в ямочку между плечом и шеей альфы. — Марина больше никогда не сможет заниматься магией.

— Печать? — Элиот погладил его по волосам.

Квентин кивнул и коснулся его кожи губами.

Несколько минут они просто лежали, обнявшись и наслаждаясь мирным молчанием. Квентину было спокойно и сладко — только сердце иногда заходилось от фантомной боли, стоило вспомнить сегодняшнее утро.

— Я так боялся тебя потерять, — тихо сказал Квентин, обнимая Элиота поудобнее. — Я не знаю, что сделал бы, случись с тобой что.

Элиот поцеловал его в макушку.

— Но ты меня спас. Мой храбрый, мой благородный Кью. Я знал, что ты не можешь быть ненастоящим. Хотя соблазн поверить в то, что я тебя придумал, был велик.

Квентин помолчал немного, но затем всё-таки решился.

— Прости меня.

— За что? — удивился Элиот.

— Обойти заклятие мог либо близкий родственник, либо связанный с тобой омега. Искать родню требовало времени, а его у нас не было. Поэтому Фогг... провёл обряд связи через кровь. Прости за это. — Элиот молчал, и Квентин продолжил: — Я знаю, это не то, чего ты хотел, и я бы никогда не сделал такого без твоего согласия, но...

Элиот обнял его крепче.

— Кью, ты спас меня. Без тебя я так бы и сгинул внутри собственной головы, думая, что моя жизнь — сраный сон. То, что ты сделал...

Элиот отодвинулся, чтобы было удобнее смотреть Квентину в глаза.

— Я люблю тебя. И единственное, о чём я жалею, что не имел достаточно смелости, чтобы предложить тебе связь нормально.

Квентин замер, заворожённый блеском в тёмных глазах. Элиот нашел его руку и сжал в своей.

— Шаблоны и правила, всё это такая херня, когда любишь человека. А я люблю тебя, Кью. И это нифига не изменится.

— Эл...

— Кью, — отозвался тот, улыбаясь, и эта улыбка отозвалась у Квентина внутри, до самого нутра. — Я люблю тебя.

Кажется, Квентин готов был слушать это тысячи раз и никогда не устал бы от этих сладких звуков.

— И я тебя, — сипло выдохнул он, сплетая с Элиотом пальцы. — Эл, я не хочу больше ждать.

Элиот сел на кровати, потянув его за собой, и посмотрел Квентину в глаза, серьёзно и прямо.

— Уверен? — Его взгляд просил не делать больно, не давать надежды, если есть хотя бы крошечный шанс, что Квентин испугается, сбежит или будет потом раскаиваться в своём решении.

И Квентин, не отпуская руки своего альфы, вдруг понял, что первый раз в жизни нисколько не сомневается в своём выборе.

Вместо ответа он погладил Элиота по щеке — пальцы мягко уколола щетина, — и улыбнулся.

И медленно, смакуя нетерпение и обожание в глазах Элиота, отклонил голову, открывая шею.

Элиот навис над ним, выдохнул рвано. Медленно и нежно провёл носом по тому самому местечку, посылая по телу Квентина дрожь предвкушения. Горячо и влажно лизнул, заставляя всхлипнуть. Квентин вцепился ему в плечи, переживая волну захлестнувшего желания. Он не знал, на что это будет похоже, и теперь изнывал от момента интимной близости.

— Люблю тебя, — прошептал Элиот ему в шею, а в следующий момент Квентин почувствовал, как острые зубы вонзаются прямо в кожу.

Его прострелило острой болью, выгибая навстречу Элиоту. Тот подхватил его под поясницу, вжимая в себя крепче, и боль ушла, уступая место наслаждению. Квентин ахнул и застонал.

Это было... Как самый сладкий оргазм, размытый во времени, заставляющий содрогаться всем телом. Элиот держал его, не давая дёрнуться, одной рукой за поясницу, а другой — за плечи, и Квентин горел в его руках, скулил, не сдерживаясь, и цеплялся за своего альфу. Кровь в его жилах горела и плавилась, из головы начисто вымело все до единой мысли — осталось только раскалённое желание быть ближе, быть вместе, быть одним целым.

Элиот медленно отстранился, тяжело дыша, и Квентин зачарованно мазнул пальцами по его окровавленным губам.

— Мой, — тихо прорычал Элиот, хрипло и низко, — теперь ты весь мой, Квентин Колдуотер.

Квентин смотрел на него, чувствуя, как струйка крови влажной дорожкой стекает за ворот футболки, и сгорал от неутолимого, сладкого жара, который теперь наполнял его изнутри.

Не задумываясь ни на мгновение, Квентин потянулся к Элиоту через их свежую, только что по-настоящему рождённую Связь, и тихо застонал, ощутив, как крепко она держит. Не чета той ничтожной ниточке, которую дало заклятие: настоящая Связь оплела их тысячами сияющих нитей, сделала одним целым, словно сшила две потерянные половинки.

Это было самое волшебное чувство на свете.

Элиот потянулся за салфетками и осторожно вытер Квентину шею. Его прикосновения были ласковыми и тёплыми, и сквозь каждое — сквозь Связь — Квентин ощущал безграничную любовь. Это чувство ошеломляло его, большей степенью потому, что оно было Элиота. Ни одни слова и признания не были красноречивее этого чувства. Квентин потянулся к Элиоту и обнял, вжимаясь лицом в шею. Элиот оставлял лёгкие поцелуи на его щеках и висках, едва ощутимо касался губами век.

— Я чувствую тебя, — прошептал Элиот. — Так... Так ярко, Кью...

— Как маяк, — закончил за него Квентин.

Это было невероятно. Лучше, чем что-либо в его жизни.

— Теперь ты перестанешь волноваться о том, что лишил меня выбора? — улыбнулся Квентин, пользуясь тем, что Элиот не мог видеть его лица.

Зато совершенно точно видел все остальное, до последней мысли и последней эмоции.

— Теперь я превращусь в настоящего альфу и начну тобой злостно помыкать, — хмыкнул Элиот, повалив его на постель.

— Так я и знал, — трагично заявил Квентин и погладил своего альфу по щеке.

Элиот по-кошачьи потёрся о его ладонь и лёг сверху, прижимая приятной тяжестью.

— Теперь никто тебя у меня не отнимет, Кью, — прошептал он на ухо, и Квентин закрыл глаза. — Мы... Подходим друг другу. И то, что между нами. Оно работает.

— Превосходно работает, — улыбнулся Квентин. — Потому что это наш с тобой выбор.

Мнимая «свобода» не стоила и толики того счастья, которое сейчас его наполняло. Которое накрыло их обоих плотным коконом и обещало много, много счастливых лет вместе.

И Квентин знал, что и через пятьдесят лет не пожалеет о своём выборе. И Элиот, кажется, полностью разделял его чувства.

Квентин поцеловал его, и они встретились на полпути, засмеялись, не разрывая поцелуя. Квентин обнял своего альфу за шею и закрыл глаза.

Мир вокруг затих, словно признавая их право на уединение, и этот поцелуй, долгий и ласковый, был словно финальный аккорд их свадебной церемонии.

И лучшее начало для новой совместной истории.

Эпилог

Полтора года спустя

— Это никогда не закончится. — Квентин упал лицом в подушку и застонал. Элиот в наушнике тихо рассмеялся:

— Потерпи, малыш. Самые тяжёлые экзамены позади, осталось два последних. А потом мы с Марго устроим тебе такой выпускной, что надолго запомнит весь кампус.

Квентин невольно улыбнулся, слушая голос своего альфы. Сквозь Связь он чувствовал нежность и тепло, и немного тоски — той же, которую ощущал сам. Он хотел в объятия Элиота, в их уютную квартирку напротив парка, к ужасно своенравному коту, которого Квентин подобрал как-то в подворотне, а тот отчего-то больше любил Элиота. Учёба в Брейкбиллс на последнем курсе оказалась сплошным адом, а без Элиота выносить его было сложнее в разы.

— Я соскучился и устал, — вздохнул Квентин, зная, что Элиот и так в курсе. Но это нытьё позволяло хоть немного сбросить напряжение.

— Кью, — произнёс голос в наушниках, и Квентину стало немного легче. — Я тоже соскучился, ты же знаешь. Не могу дождаться того дня, когда можно будет запереться с тобой в квартире и не вылезать следующие два года.

— В качестве компенсации за мои мучения? — слабо улыбнулся Квентин.

— Именно, — засмеялся Элиот. Квентин ощутил его улыбку, даже не видя её. — Кот меня поддерживает.

— Кот всегда тебя поддерживает, — ревниво ввернул Квентин и вздохнул. — Эл, я так хочу сейчас к тебе, невыносимо.

Элиот подозрительно замолчал. Квентин прислушался к шорохам на линии и разобрал тихий шелест страниц.

— Эл?..

— Погоди минутку, — попросил Элиот и победно воскликнул, — вот, отлично, нашёл.

— Что ты нашёл? — с любопытством уточнил Квентин, ёрзая на постели.

— Скоро узнаешь. Ложись пока поудобнее.

У Квентина засосало под ложечкой от предвкушения.

— Я готов, — объявил он, съезжая по подушкам.

— Ко всему? — лукаво уточнил Элиот и снова зашелестел страницами. — Умница. А теперь не задавай лишних вопросов и просто повторяй за папочкой Элиотом.

Квентин фыркнул, но послушно повторил за ним целую вереницу странно знакомых слов. Они, очевидно, сложились в какое-то заклинание, но сперва Квентин ничего особого не почувствовал, кроме волны мягкого тепла.

— И что теперь?

— А теперь лежи и наслаждайся.

Квентин послушно расслабился, вслушиваясь в голос Элиота. Его понемногу охватывало возбуждение.

— Я тоже очень по тебе соскучился, — тихо повторил Элиот. — Очень хотел бы сейчас тебя обнять, прижать покрепче, чтоб ты успокоился. Я бы размялся твою затёкшую шею — ты наверняка напряжён, как обычно. Я бы прошёлся ладонями по плечам, погладил бы твою спину — ты же знаешь, я обожаю твою спину.

Квентин усмехнулся. Элиот так тепло рассказывал... Он буквально ощущал всё это: поглаживания больших ладоней, давление, что убирало скованность. Многое бы он отдал за то, чтобы это всё происходило по-настоящему.

— А потом я бы перевернул тебя на спину, — продолжал Элиот тем же низким возбуждающим тоном. — И гладил бы уже по-другому: дразняще, чуть щекотно, чтоб ты сладко улыбался. И я накрыл бы губами твои соски — уже напрягшиеся, возбужденные...

Квентин едва не подпрыгнул на постели от реальности этих ощущений. Он поморгал, невольно обведя взглядом комнату: он был одет, и никакого Элиота, конечно же, рядом не было.

— Эл... Это что сейчас было?

Элиот в наушнике довольно рассмеялся.

— Полезная штука, а? Простенькое медицинское заклинание для удалённой диагностики. Но сам понимаешь — умные люди довольно быстро придумали ему другое применение. Расслабься, детка, и получай удовольствие.

Разве мог Квентин ему отказать?

— Только если ты продолжишь. Прямо сейчас.

— Не сомневайся, — мурлыкнул Элиот, и Квентин услышал, как скрипит под ним их двуспальная кровать, пропитанная их смешанными запахами. Закрыв глаза, он мог представить себя там, вместе с Элиотом, и низкий ласковый голос ему в этом здорово помогал.

— Так вот, соски, — продолжил Элиот, — я бы ласкал их языком и держал бы тебя, представь мои ладони на своих боках, мой сладкий, — Квентин охнул, действительно ощутив его руки, твёрдые нежные пальцы на коже. Это было восхитительно, словно иллюзия, помноженная на реальность.

Очень в духе Элиота.

— Потом я поцеловал бы тебя в живот, — Квентин коротко вздохнул, когда ощутил на животе мягкие губы и колкость чужой щетины, — и погладил бы тебя по бёдрам, Кью. Ты бы был уже готов, ещё с массажа, у тебя бы стояло так крепко... Как сейчас, да, милый? — невинно уточнил Элиот, и Квентин в ответ только застонал, сжимая себя сквозь домашние штаны.

Это было восхитительно. Он ощущал одновременно и свою руку, и руку Элиота. От этого фантомного прикосновения мурашки бежали по коже.

Квентин быстро избавился от одежды и приглушил свет — сейчас он хотел воспринимать только голос Элиота, чтобы ничего больше не мешало и не отвлекало.

— Я бы гладил твой член — а я люблю твой член, Кью, ты знаешь, — такой твердый, такой готовый... И взял бы его в рот. Горячий и влажный, как ты любишь.

Квентин снова застонал, оказавшись в плену иллюзорного рта. Элиот какое-то время молчал — в наушнике раздавались только хриплое дыхание и причмокивание. Интересно, думал Квентин сгорая от наслаждения, что он облизывает? Пальцы или одну из их игрушек?

Элиот тем временем вытащил это что-то с громким чпоком изо рта и приказал:

— Раздвинь ноги, мой хороший.

А дальше Квентин едва не заорал, «ощутив» прикосновение мокрых пальцев ко входу. Элиот вошёл в раж и теперь рассказывал, как ему нравится растягивать Квентина, гладить изнутри, трахать, наблюдая, как искажается от удовольствия его лицо, как ему нужно больше, сильнее, ещё и ещё, верно ведь, Кью?

И Квентин мог лишь согласно стонать, извиваясь на постели и совершенно себя не трогая.

И кончил он так же, оглушительно и сладко, с именем своего восхитительного альфы на губах и его фантомными пальцами внутри. Элиот довольно вздохнул на другом конце звонка и зашелестел бумагой.

— Понравилось? — спросил он ласково, и Квентин только и мог, что слабо и счастливо заскулить в ответ.

— Элиот, ты просто волшебник.

— Вот это откровение, — засмеялся Элиот. Квентин ощутил его ладонь на спине и зажмурился, подставляясь ласке. — Полегчало, пирожочек?

— Не зови меня так, — привычно усмехнулся Квентин, внутренне тая от этого прозвища. Остановить Элиота, когда на него находили нежности, было нереально. — Спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста. — Элиот громко выдохнул, и Квентин увидел словно наяву, как он раскинулся на их постели, такой же довольный и утомлённый. — А если серьёзно, то ты справишься, Кью. Ты лучший в своем выпуске и так оно и останется. Тебя столько всего ждёт впереди.

— А что конкретно? — спросил Квентин, прикрывая глаза. Они много раз обсуждали совместное будущее, но Квентин всё равно спрашивал, наслаждаясь любовью и теплом в словах Элиота.

— Первым делом, как я уже сказал, мы закатим тебе крутую вечеринку, — начал тот. — С кексами Джоша и моими фирменными коктейлями. А когда ты протрезвеешь — не раньше, чем через три дня, гарантирую, — мы поедем отдыхать. Куда-нибудь к морю, где солнце и пальмы. Буду мазать твою белую спину кремом, чтоб ты не сгорел. Кота, так и быть, оставим на Марго. А потом...

Квентин слушал его, постепенно уплывая в сон. На душе было спокойно и тихо, уверенно. Он волшебник, он отучился в лучшей академии магии. У него есть рекомендации по работе, друзья и Кот.

И есть альфа, самый лучший, самый любимый в мире человек. Их Связь крепла с каждым днём, и Квентин не жалел ни об одной прожитой вместе с Элиотом секунде.

Если при рождении вытягивались карты судьбы, Квентину Колдуотеру определённо досталась козырная.


End file.
